


More sour than sweet

by waterforests



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Basically a kinky chaebol drama, Bathroom Sex, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Sex Heavy, Shower Sex, This is kind of like fuckbuddies to lovers, With a side of coffee shop au, except there's money involved, kenta's extra oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterforests/pseuds/waterforests
Summary: Kenta was resigned to the fact that he'd never really be interested in pursuing something like a "normal" romantic relationship. He doesn't think he's interested in that when he meets Donghan, either. At least at first.





	1. Cloying

**Author's Note:**

> So...! I was tossing this around in my head a few days before the news broke last week about JBJ's (potential... in my deluded mind) disbandment. But somehow, that just drove me to finish the first chapter of this way faster than I ever thought possible?!
> 
> Anyways, this is basically approximately what it says on the tin ... Donghan is a rich kid and he's infatuated with Kenta and Kenta decides to use that to his advantage. Well, eventually.
> 
> I know this interpretation of Kenta swings pretty far from how a lot of people write him in fic, but I hope that there's still a bit of that essential sweetness in there. Maybe not so much in this chapter, but eventually.
> 
> ... And I keep wanting to apologize but I'm really not sorry.
> 
> I forgot to make a note that there's obviously a lot about the dynamic here that's a little unbalanced. Even if Donghan likes to take the lead, he's still 3 and a half years younger than Kenta, and Kenta is really taking advantage of some of that immaturity here, at least at first. Bad experiences in the past, and all of that. So I really want to acknowledge at the start that this relationship is not starting out on a healthy note, but it'll get there.
> 
> There are really too many people to thank because so many people have beared with me as I wrote this first chapter, or given advice, or really just told me that if I was gonna write this kind of thing I just had to own it. It's also self edited, so please forgive any slight lapses in grammar.

It was a perfectly average day at the cafe. The weather was good, for this time in June, and the sky seemed clear enough. It made it so that he didn’t really want to be trapped inside, mostly. 

He was easily bored, after all, and this job was really just one of the things that kept him going for the moment. He was still looking for something better, still trying to decide if he wanted to continue his education, such as it was, or try to find something with his still freshly obtained literature degree.

He still couldn’t understand himself for taking the literature degree. Why he’d pick something that required him to spend so much time in a language he wasn’t even a native speaker of, or why he didn’t just pick something that he loved— like dancing, maybe. But his parents would have asked him why he went all the way to Korea just to dance, and in this way, he gave a giant fuck you to everyone who thought he was naive, for doing something like come all the way here.

So he had learned, and learned well, and became increasingly less gentle as he had spent more time in Korea.

He had said even less to his parents as time went on, had become even more avoidant every time they asked if he was seeing someone, a woman (or even a man, they sometimes implied).

Because his parents would never know about the “boyfriends” he’d been seeing in college, the cocky businessmen in their thirties, who had let him stay in their pretty apartments and sometimes took him out for pretty meals and bought him all kinds of pretty clothes, all in exchange for less pretty sex.

At first, he had been pretty sure this men were just taking advantage of who they thought of as this cute boy who barely knew Korean. They’d have their way with him, take advantage of this perceived lack of knowledge, but they had always call him cute or pretty as they fucked him over a counter, as they had shoved whatever vibrator they were using that day on his ass. Kenta hadn’t always loved it, but he’d learned how to. How to get a little more of what he wanted out of all of the sex involved in this, out of what he wanted from these kinds of relationships. It certainly wasn’t love but he learned to love it, after all.

He hadn’t in the mood for any normal kind of commitment when he was in college. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy what he got out of those relationships he’d been in, the money, the attention. Having hickeys to hide during class. And it had taught him more about Seoul, than anything else, and Korea, and existing independently.

He had no idea what his classmates had even thought of this. They had probably just assumed that his parents were rich. A lot of foreign students came from rich families, after all. And it’s not like anyone ever saw that dingy goshiwon that he lived in, where he stuffed as many of the nice things he received as he could. 

It had been a perfectly average June day, until Kenta heard the front door of the cafe he worked in open, and the young man who stood there was a little different from their usual clientele. That is to say, not your average public university student.

This man was anything but.

He gave Kenta a pretty deliberate lookover before ordering—and it wasn’t even coffee. He had ordered one of the strawberry peach frappes, which honestly Kenta didn’t like very much, but it’s not like he could deny him. Especially when, after he got the change back from his transaction, he leaned forward a bit to push several folded bills into the pocket on the front of Kenta’s apron.

Maybe he saw Kenta’s eyes widen a little bit, because he smiled a little before speaking.

“Kenta’s your name, right?” He looked down at Kenta’s nametag, as if only to indicate that he hadn’t been stalking him or something.

Kenta made a noncommittal sound and nodded.

“Japanese? Honestly, your accent is good, I wouldn’t have really guessed it.” Kenta felt like he was really being sized up right now, but he couldn’t tell what for, exactly. “I’m Kim Donghan. It was nice to meet you … Kenta.”

He didn’t say anything when his drink was ready, and when he sat down with it he drank it quickly. Apparently he wasn’t waiting for anyone, then, unless he’d been expecting Kenta to wait on him more.

But clearly he didn’t expect too much, since once he was done, he didn’t linger more.

When Sanggyun came back, and gave Kenta a slightly questioning look, Kenta didn’t quite know how to answer. He knew he had to look a bit dumb, staring awestruck at the door where Donghan had left. 

“You okay? Was that someone you knew?”

“No— a stranger.” Kenta didn’t want to appear uneasy— because in most ways he really, really was not. There was no need to be nervous, it’s not like Sanggyun knew him, and Sanggyun was pretty hands off with him, most of the time. As long as he did his job, and kept everything clean, Sanggyun didn’t care too much about anything else he did. Kenta was honestly grateful to have someone like Sanggyun in his life, even if it was purely a professional relationship.

He was pretty cute, anyways, even if he didn’t think he was exactly his type in other ways. He seemed too vanilla, too kind, and he was too interested in knowing Kenta for Kenta to want to do that kind of thing with him. He just wanted some peace. And someone to fuck, at least some of the time.

Sanggyun would never be able to do that for him, honestly.

But that was OK, mostly. He didn't really want to fuck Sanggyun, it would be weird to fuck your boss after all.  
  
He mostly just really wanted to fuck that new guy. Kim Donghan. The guy who was overly generous to him, right? The guy who had that strange dark smirk when he looked at him, like he knew exactly what he wanted to do to him. He had a feeling that this guy would be able to do exactly what Kenta used to like to do.  
  
It's too bad he didn't have his number.

* * *

But he did have his name. His full name, even, and Kenta assumed that there had to be some significance to this particular fact. So he did the only thing he could do— and searched up Kim Donghan on Naver, not really expecting anything to come of it.  
  
For a moment, he thought he was dreaming.  
  
He wasn't expecting the results he got. 

He wasn't even that old— 3 years younger than him, a university student still, and yet he already had a face like that, he already had a knowing look like that. Just what on earth could that mean? Who was Kim Donghan exactly, and what did he want with a part time barista who looked just a little bit grubby while he was working.  
  
As if he was actually grubby. As if he didn't know that he was expensive, as long as he tried.  
  
Could Donghan see that?  
  
And even then, why did he give him his full name like that?  
  
None of this made sense to him, especially since it's not like he could easily track down Donghan this way.  
  
What did he want Kenta to know by telling him this.  
  
He wasn't in the mood to find out, and it was too late to think too much on this fact. So he'd have to just go to sleep for now, and hopefully not dwell on Donghan too much.

Who was he kidding?

* * *

Kenta was bored, by nature, even if he was a spendthrift sometimes. At the very least, he knew a lot of people at a lot of gay club, which meant that he could always get in, without having to worry about cover fees. He could get free drinks, too, and he knew that if anything got too weird they could protect him.

Even though he hated that people thought he needed protection because he looked small, or delicate, he had to admit that sometimes it was kind of nice to know that he had people who were willing to do that for him. It made him feel a little bit powerful, when he was so often willing to give up that power for the sake of something else.

Whether it was money or some sort of contact that he couldn’t get elsewhere, he couldn’t say.

He’d picked a particularly nice club in Itaewon tonight. Maybe it was after seeing Mr. Kim earlier, or because he had some vain hope that he’d maybe meet him again. Or just someone like him. He didn’t have anyone right now, after all, for better or worse. To the extent that a relationship like that counted as “something”.

No… he still had enough to hold himself over and pay the rent, and two part time jobs paid for his food. Just a quickie tonight.

His friend at this club, the stupidly pretty bouncer Kwon Hyunbin, nodded at him when he entered.

“Kenta, what are you doing here tonight? I didn’t know you were looking for more of this right now.”

Kenta just smiles at him and laughs a little. “I can’t have fun once in a while?”

Hyunbin scowled a little bit. “Well, you can a drink if you want it, I don’t think the bartender’s gonna mind giving it to you. But I heard we’re getting a really high profile guest tonight. I thought you might’ve heard about it somehow too.”

“Oh, really? Who?”

“Ah… well, rumor has it that he’s the son of some CEO or something, but he won’t ever tell anyone what his name is. I think he’s banking on the clientele not really caring about business or something, because don’t you think he’d be worried about ruining the family name? Or getting disowned?” Hyunbin looked like he was even confusing himself a bit thinking about it.

“Don’t hurt yourself thinking about it, Hyunbin.” Kenta laughed a bit and reached up to pat Hyunbin’s shoulder.

“Either way, I think you’ll know him when you see him. Even though I don’t think he’s your type… I think he’s younger than you?”

Kenta fake scoffed. “You really think that’s my type, Hyunbin?”

He balked. “Well— I mean— kind of?”

“Mm, I don’t really have a type, Hyunbin. It’s really just money.”

That made Hyunbin’s eyebrows screw up a little bit.

“Whatever you say, Kenta.”

Kenta didn’t want to think too much about how closely that profile fit Mr. Kim.

* * *

Kenta was still nursing his first drink even when he’d been there for over an hour. He didn’t want to get too drunk quite yet, since he wanted to be able to see just who this guy was that Hyunbin was talking about. But that didn’t mean he was paying particularly close attention to his surroundings either.

So it wasn’t like he was really prepared to notice, when someone sat down next to him at the bar, and ordered a drink (it was something that sounded fancy, like someone who still thought of drinking as a little bit novel because he was young or whatever). Or maybe it was just to show off?

That much became obvious when he heard the “And one for my friend here, too.”

That was enough to make Kenta grimace a little bit. He hated corny things like that, he hated when that was the way a guy decided he was worth flirting with. At least, he hated it until he looked up and realized who it was sitting next to him—

Kim Donghan.

He grinned a little at the look on Kenta’s face— he really must’ve looked shocked to see this guy, of all guys.

“Hey, Kenta. Wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

Yeah, no shit. Unless he gave off massive vibes that he wasn’t aware of, he tried to keep himself from flirting at his day job. Or pretty much in daylight, ever. Or even really giving a major sign that he was gay? It’s not like he generally wanted people to know about this side of his life.

But did this mean Donghan had really been flirting with him in the coffee shop?

His thoughts were interrupted a bit by the clink of two glasses being put down on the bar in front of them.

Donghan looked at him, then, a little doubtfully. “You saw him making that, right? You know I’m not out to like, poison you—”

Kenta just snorted. “I’m pretty sure no one in this club would ever think about poisoning me, even if someone asked them to. Cheers.”

He took a sip. It was a little sweet for him, but it was nice of Donghan to buy it for him, so he wasn’t about to refuse it.

Donghan didn’t even drink his— he could feel Donghan’s eyes on him as he drank it, like he had never seen someone else drink before.

“You know— this is my first time in a club like this. I was really curious, you know, since I heard this one was one of the best in the city… but I wasn’t really sure if I’d meet anyone I’d like.”

For what, Kenta wanted to ask, but it’s not like he was stupid. People only really came to clubs like this for a couple of things— either because they wanted to dance, or because they wanted someone to take home for the night. Sometimes both.

He didn’t want him to know that he’d half figured out who he was yet. Figured that he didn’t want people to know, or whatever. He couldn’t entirely blame him for that, either.

“Kim Donghan, you want to dance with me?”

Donghan blinked, like he’d never actually expected that question of all things.

Did he think that people just went straight to fucking in the bathroom? Not that that even sounded too horrible with Donghan, honestly. But he wasn’t going to let Donghan think he was easy.

“… Sure.”

Kenta gave him a small smile, then, and pushed himself off the chair.

The dance floor was already crowded. They were getting toward prime hours now, and even though Kenta wasn’t that much for the type of music they played at this kind of thing, it wasn’t so often that he got to dance with someone like Donghan. Someone young, someone pretty, someone he didn’t feel completely filthy next to.

It almost made him want to ask Donghan if he’d be interested in the kind of relationship that he’s had with other men in the past, but maybe they could warm up to that, a little bit. He had to see just how much he’d be able to push Donghan first.

Someone behind Kenta jostled him a bit, pushing his face into Donghan’s chest. He smelled nice, like cologne, but not cloying.

Kenta really wanted something about Donghan to not be so clean and pretty, to stop being some weird ideal flirty guy who just seemed to want him for no particular reason.

Why would someone want someone like Kenta at this point? He was just greedy used goods, who latched onto any man who gave him money and attention.

He’d probably scare Donghan off if he pushed too much. He’d probably scare Donghan off if he did literally anything, but Donghan had been the one to shove that massive “tip” at him, and the one to buy him a drink.

And he was the one caging Kenta in right now, by wrapping his arms around Kenta protectively.He was the one providing all of this warmth to Kenta, all of this weird care, and it really threw Kenta off. Men weren’t supposed to take care of him, not without something in return.

“I need to piss,” he murmured, pulling off of Donghan just enough so he could start heading there.

Donghan just looked kind of stumped, and followed along behind him.

 _No, don’t follow me, that’s not why I take people to the bathroom at this club._ He was about to shut the door to one of the washrooms in the back when Donghan shoved it open again.

He looked at Kenta a bit oddly, which prompted Kenta to look down a bit, only to notice that Donghan was very obviously hard.

Donghan must’ve seen something on Kenta’s face.

“You’re a good dancer, Kenta. Can I come in?”

Whatever breath Kenta was holding in dropped out of his mouth as soon as he heard that.

“Sure,” and then muttered under his breath, _why not_.

The Donghan that opens the door to the bathroom is a little different than the one that Kenta had just been dancing with. Maybe a little softer. But he still looked a bit hungry, as he looked down at Kenta, almost like he was sizing him up for something.

“Are you sick?”

 _I might be sick, but maybe you can help me_ , is something he kind of wants to say, but it’s too corny, too weird.

“No,” and his eyes wander down to Donghan’s crotch again.

“Are you drunk?” And Donghan’s arm moves down to wrap around Kenta’s waist and pull him close.

“A little tipsy, I guess…” But he looks up at Donghan, eyes sparkling, almost challenging Donghan to do whatever he was thinking of doing.

He had to admit that he was a little disappointed when Donghan only leaned down for a kiss, at first. A kiss with a mix of alcohols on it, which should probably be repulsive but isn’t.

He should find the gentleness repulsive, but he doesn’t.

But he should turn this around before it becomes too sentimental—they’re in the bathroom at a gay club, after all.

He brings his hand down, to palm at the fabric covering Donghan’s crotch.

He’s half hard. Because of him? He had to assume that, at least, and he looks up to see Donghan looking down at him with a bit of a strange look in his eye. Hadn’t this been Donghan’s intent?

“You know, I’m not in the mood to suck anyone off right now, but I can give you a hand if you want it?” His grin is probably a little bit lopsided, but he figured that Donghan probably wouldn’t decline.

Donghan huffs out a breath.

“Can’t say this is really how I imagined it would go…”

But Kenta is already unbuttoning the top of Donghan’s pants, and pulling down his boxers just enough that he could pull Donghan’s dick out.

“If you’re gonna say no, say it now.”

Donghan just looked at him dumbly.

“Why would I say no?”

That made Kenta snort. He really wasn’t sure what vibe he’d gotten off of Donghan at first, but somehow he didn’t expect that something like a hand job would make him … like this?

“You should close the door,” and at that Donghan really regains his composure, even if it’s just for a second.

Kenta waits to hear the click of the lock before he pulls Donghan’s cock out of his pants the rest of the way, and gives it one long stroke with his hand while looking straight up at Donghan— which was worth it, because his expression really relaxed so immediately that he was surprised. What had he even been holding in?

“Please tell me you aren’t a virgin.”

Donghan scowled a little, and almost said something, before Kenta’s next tug on his cock elicited another gasp from him.

“No— you’re just good at this?”

“How old are you again?” Like he didn’t already know.

“I’m 21.” 

So he wasn’t lying.

“Poor you, if no one can even give you a decent handjob.” Although Kenta had to admit that it was kind of nice, seeing Donghan come apart like this at so little. “Was my dancing really that good?”

Donghan didn’t even say anything at that point. Kenta drew his hand down a bit to thumb a bit at the slit, hoping that would be enough to provoke Donghan into coming—

He heard a whispered “fuck” and suddenly there was cum on his fingers.

He smiled as he looked up at Donghan, and there was embarrassment written over the other man’s face.

“Was that good?”

“… Yeah.”

“I’ll clean up for you.”

“Ah— you don’t—”

“Huh?”

“You don’t want me to help you out?”

Kenta laughed a bit under his breath. “I’ll take care of myself later. I should be leaving soon…”

Donghan screwed his eyebrows together. “Can I at least get your number?”

This is where Kenta paused. He had a fake one, that he used sometimes after hookups like this. But Donghan didn’t seem— like that. He didn’t seem like he just wanted a hookup, but he seemed too innocent to _really_ be after the kind of relationship that Kenta was usually after. But maybe he could lead him there.

“Sure, let me wash my hands first. And you.”

Thankfully that part went easily, and Donghan was soon tucked back into his pants.

It wouldn’t even look that strange if they were caught right now.

“Can I have your phone?”

Donghan handed it over easily, and Kenta punched his number in, although he only left his name as a star. The real one, the one for the phone that he had in his pocket.

“You should call me, to make sure it’s real.”

Donghan laughs, but he does just that.

Kenta’s phone rings.

Donghan smiles.

“I’ll call you soon, Kenta.”

And he moved down to brush his lips against Kenta’s, and Kenta couldn’t even bring himself to pull away— until someone knocks on the door, a second later. And then Kenta pulls away too fast.

Donghan seems amused that Kenta’s the one who’s flustered this time, maybe.

“You need a ride home? It’s late.”

Kenta’s throat goes dry, at the thought of all of the things they could do in the ride back to his goshiwon in Hoegi. Did he even want him to see it?

“Not tonight.”

Donghan leans back, to unlock the door and let himself out— or just expose them to the annoyed clubbers waiting on the other side.

“Then I’ll see you soon… Kenta.”

Kenta wasn’t sure what he was thinking as he watched Donghan’s back, but he knew it was time to get Hyunbin to call him a cab.

There was no point in staying anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... You know the worst thing about this is that I spent a lot of time fussing over some details and they didn't even end up in the fic? But Kenta's two part time jobs are at Gong Cha and a A Twosome Place (that name is so awkward), and he went to University of Seoul.
> 
> I'm using Korean ages here, so while Donghan says he's 21, he's actually still 19 since his birthday is in July. He's in his second year of school (the Korean system in terms of breaks is kind of confusing but he's definitely on his summer break for the start of this fic.) Kenta's 23 (obviously) international, 24 Korean, and he's freshly out. The age stuff still probably confuses him a little.
> 
> More details about Donghan to come...! And probably the rest of JBJ eventually.


	2. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghan is very sure of something, but Kenta isn't so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...! It's been a while, I've been distracted by some other projects and of course by JBJ's disbandment. Writing this chapter was a struggle, I haven't written smut in a while and trying to get it to come out in a way I was happy with was harder than I thought it would be?
> 
> If this seems like it flipped too sweet too fast, I promise it's not going to stay that way... I actually lightened up the sex scene a bit from how it originally played out because it was a bit too much. But this was never meant to be a 50 shades thing or anything-- the dark bit is more... internal? Hopefully it'll get a little more interesting as time goes on. And there will be plot soon but not so much here.
> 
> Thank you so much to [Sanctify by Years & Years](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37lXjnflt9M) for getting me through the first draft of the smut scene here lol.
> 
> AND EVEN MORE THANKS to Poro!! Who did not only help me figure out a rough idea of how the sex scene in this would go, but also helped me figure out how to fix the dynamic and tone of it once I had that rough draft done.

Kenta didn’t drink a lot, for a lot of reasons. Partially because he ended up working most days of the week, partially because he didn’t want to end up being picked up by guys he’d regret going home with after the fact. But for once, when he woke up the next morning after giving Donghan that slightly messy handjob in that club’s bathroom, he kind of regretted his tendency to restrain himself. That wasn’t really the most memorable first impression, after all, even if Donghan had seemed to like it.

Kenta still wasn’t sure if he liked how he felt about Donghan. He wasn’t sure if he liked how magnetic Donghan was, how he wanted to somehow reverse that magnetic pull and drag Donghan to him instead. He didn’t like how Donghan’s face had been the first thing to appear in his head when he’d woken up. That wasn’t something that happened. Ever.

He was curious as to just who Kim Donghan was now. He’d searched him before but he’d gotten a little stuck on his age and hadn’t really thought to look much further, because at that point it had still really just felt like a random meeting.

It was less random now that he had Donghan’s phone number and had stuck his hand down Donghan’s pants last night. So he felt like he owed it to himself to look a little deeper into just who this guy was, and whether what Hyunbin had implied about him was true.

Named Kim Donghan, already knew. Born on July 3, 1998, already knew that too. Currently in his second year at National Seoul University. Maybe got in through connections, but he didn’t seem dumb either. Maybe he could ask Donghan what he was studying if it came up.

Son of Kim Jihoon, the CEO of Diadem Electronics. They made microprocessors, the kind of stuff that Kenta found incredibly boring but he also knew made huge amounts of money.

Kim Donghan didn’t just carry himself like a rich boy, he really was a rich boy.

And now Kenta was curious if he was anything else besides that.

* * *

Having this knowledge didn’t really help him focus much, unfortunately. Kenta was someone who prided himself on being a good barista, someone who paid attention to all orders and regulars and in general presented a good face to the general public. But ever since he got Donghan’s number, that wasn’t the case. It wasn’t even just that he started making occasional either. It was that he was constantly looking at the door instead of at customers, like Donghan would suddenly appear there again.

It got bad enough that Sanggyun actually pulled him aside after a few days of this happening.

“Hey… Kenta.” He looked a little apprehensive as he spoke, which Kenta knew was pretty unusual for him. “Is there something wrong? You haven’t really been focusing and customers keep complaining to me about you… They literally never complain about you, everyone who comes here loves you. Do you need some time off or something?”

Kenta just had to hold back a sigh of relief and tip his head forward a bit. Honestly, he could’ve gotten in way worse trouble than he was right now, if Sanggyun was just asking him if he needed a day off.

“Ah, no, please don’t worry about me.”

Sanggyun blinked. “Great! Just make sure that you take care of what’s going on I guess, because next time we’re going to be having a different conversation.”

* * *

Kenta wasn’t stupid enough not to clean up his act at work when Sanggyun was so willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. He was, however, stupid enough to head back to that club on a night when he didn’t have work the next morning.

Hyunbin, of course, was working that night, and his eyes widened a little bit when he saw Kenta there at the entrance.

“Hyung, you’re back? Why?”

Kenta just scoffed. “What do you mean, why? I’m not allowed to come here?”

“Well— no, but—” Hyunbin looked a little bashful as he thought about what to say. “I thought you only really came here while you were looking. Unless he’s with you?”

Kenta blinked, pretending like he didn’t know what Hyunbin was talking about. “Who?”

Hyunbin sighed. “The guy you were fooling around in the bathroom with the last time? The rich guy. That was it?”

“Mm, maybe. Just let me in, Hyunbin.”

“Hyung…”

“I’m not gonna get too drunk, and I’m just going to dance, alright? So just let me in.” He batted his eyelashes up a little bit at Hyunbin, clearly trying to be a little flirty.

He knew it worked when Hyunbin swallowed a bit, and stepped aside.

“Be careful.”

“Mmm.”

Of course, there was no reason to be careful, because no one interesting was there.

* * *

A week or so passed. He wasn’t even sure what he’d do if Donghan called him at work, or how badly he wanted to see him. Would he be willing to risk one of his jobs for the sake of maybe getting some money and sex out of some college student he barely knew?

Luckily for him, when his phone went off and it was in fact Donghan, he’d just gotten back from the convenience store on one of his days off, and there wasn’t anything to endanger.

“Hey, this is Kenta-sshi, right?” His voice sounded a little different than it had when he’d just gotten him to come from a hand job.

“Yeah.”

“Give me your address, I’m sending a car to come get you.”

“Oh? And where are we going?”

It was easy to settle into this kind of flirting with him. He was good at it, and Donghan was easy to flirt with. Nice to flirt with. 

“Nowhere. You’re coming to me.”

And Kenta really couldn’t protest something like that.

* * *

The building Donghan lived in was beautiful, which he probably could’ve expected. Everything around it was clean, and just by standing under it, Kenta felt kind of dirty in comparison.

He’d felt kind of dirty coming over in the car, honestly, even though the driver hadn’t said a word. The ride had been dead silent, which was kind of disappointing in its own right. Probably because he’d hoped that Donghan would be in the car with him.

“Just say you’re here to see Kim Donghan at the front desk,” the driver had said. “They’re expecting you.” And then he’d driven off, and even though Kenta supposed it had to just be for the sake of parking the car wherever it needed to be, Kenta felt a little abandoned.

When he got inside, he felt even more out of place. It was all modern and clean lines, too much of a contrast to Kenta’s current living situation.

He must have looked a bit lost, or else dressed wrong, because the pretty young woman at the desk was giving him an odd look. It wasn’t like he could avoid interacting with her, though, so he approached the desk anyways. 

“Can I help you?”

“Um, yes, I’m here to see Kim Donghan…” and at that, her eyes widened a little bit as she punched a number into the phone on her desk.

“Yes, Mr. Kim? There’s someone here to see you…” She gave Kenta a glance.

“Kenta.”

“A Kenta, sir.”

Already a sir, even at that age.

She looked at him furtively when they put down the receiver. “He said he was expecting you. You can go up the second elevator on the left, eighth floor. He said he’d be waiting for you at the elevator, so…” She looked at him a little furtively.

“Thanks.”

* * *

Like the receptionist had said, Donghan was waiting outside the elevator when Kenta got off.

“Kenta hyung.” He smiled at Kenta brightly. “It’s been a while.”

“Mm, I guess so—” It didn’t really register that Donghan had called him hyung before Donghan had grabbed him by the wrist and started to lead him down the hall.

“Did you miss me?” He didn’t really look at Kenta while he said it either, too busy fumbling with the lock on his apartment door.

“Now why would I miss you?” Kenta tried to keep his voice light, even if he wasn’t sure it was convincing.

“Mm… I mean, you gave me your number. And you seemed to like me?” He wasn’t even smiling that much, much less than last time. He seemed less flirty in general than he had at the club, but that was expected. It wasn’t like most people flirted in hallways like this.

“I do like you. You’re the one who didn’t call me, though.”

Donghan made a noncommital noise and motioned Kenta inside.

Donghan’s apartment was beautiful. It wasn’t too big, and it didn’t feel too elaborate, but it was still more than enough to make Kenta feel small and poor. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Donghan sounded a little awkward the way he said it.

“No, I’m alright.” Kenta sat down in the nearest and most comfortable armchair he could find.

Donghan sat across from him, and there’s about a minute of uncomfortable silence before Donghan clears his throat.

“You know, if you didn’t want me to figure out anything about you, you probably should’ve been more careful about who you told your real name to.”

“Huh?”

“I mean, there aren’t a lot of Kentas in Korea, and since I knew what you looked like, it was pretty easy to figure out who you were with a bit of professional help. Takada Kenta.”

Donghan fidgeted a little bit, but the look he fixed Kenta with was mostly curious. “Takada Kenta, did you really used to have sex for money?”

Kenta felt himself flush a bit, hearing it said that plainly. “Um, not exactly…? They just gave me money because I had sex with them.”

“Isn’t that the same?”

“No, because they were giving me money so that I’d stick around.”

That buys a bit of silence, like Donghan’s considering something to propose to him.

“Would I need to do that to keep you around?”

“Huh?” Like he hadn’t been thinking about how to drag Donghan into this very kind of mess.

“Give you money so that you say with me.”

Kenta snorted. “You’re saying you want to keep me? What, have you really been so deprived that me giving you a handjob in a gay club’s bathroom made you fall in love with me?” He hadn’t meant to push back so much, but Donghan didn’t seem to be that phased.

“No, I don’t love you. But like, I wanna have sex with you again. I think you’re good at it, and that you’d be good with me and—”

He grips his knees before he continues.

“And I wanna have a lot of sex with you. But you don’t really sound like the relationship type, and my dad’s not gonna ask what I spend money on as long as I’m careful, so…”

“… So you want to pay me to stick around?”

“Yeah?”

That made Kenta smile, and he hoped that Donghan didn’t interpret that smile too weirdly. He hoped that Donghan didn’t know that this was exactly what Kenta’d been trying to get from him.

Kenta got up then, and Donghan opened his mouth, probably because he thought Kenta was about to leave. Kenta dropped himself into Donghan’s lap before he could form a sentence, though and cupped Donghan’s face with both hands.

“Mmm… we can talk about that later if you want.” He leans forward to give Donghan a kiss, slow and deep. 

“I think I did miss you.” He missed looking at Donghan, he missed what Donghan promised. He missed how put together Donghan looked and how he had looked at Kenta with stars in his eyes. He didn’t understand that last thing, but he was willing to use it to his advantage. And even if this didn’t work out, Donghan seemed like a fun kind of person to fuck or get fucked by.

He didn’t even always get to the point of seeing apartments with people more intently looking for someone like Kenta. That might be because Donghan wasn’t really looking for what Kenta was offering, but Kenta didn’t want to think too much about about that.

Thankfully he didn’t have to, since Donghan had decided to kiss him back more intently. He was a much better kisser when he wasn’t drunk, and Kenta liked it that way. He liked knowing that his partner was in their right mind.

“Kenta hyung…” Donghan sounded hesitant.

“What?”

“I wanna…” He furrowed his eyebrows a little bit. “Is it okay if—”

“If what?” Kenta was trying to keep in his laughter, because he’s pretty sure he knew what Donghan wanted to ask him. That can’t stop him from giggling though, softly. It was cute.

“I really wanna fuck you, Kenta.”

“Oh? Why wouldn’t that be okay?”

“Uh… well… are you gonna…?”

“Charge? I already said we could talk about that later, right? I’m alright with doing it just this once, I think.”

Donghan swallowed. The way he was looking at Kenta felt strange. It wasn’t the starry eyed look that Kenta had missed, but it wasn’t quite hungry either. Kenta didn’t want to analyze it too much, though, so he just leaned down again to start kissing down Donghan’s neck, pushing Donghan’s shirt up slightly in the process. 

Donghan gasped, which Kenta hoped meant that he really liked it. He pulled off of Donghan’s mouth, then, so that he could get a better shot at pulling Donghan’s shirt off properly. Donghan snorted a little, and put a hand over Kenta’s to stop him from continuing.

“Can I undress you first?”

Kenta faltered for a moment, but managed to put a smile on anyways. “If you want. Here?”

“Yeah, here.” Donghan smiled, maybe slightly sharply. Kenta couldn’t tell. Kenta couldn’t say he was sure what Donghan was getting from this, but in its own way that made it thrilling.

“Then go ahead.”

Donghan paused for a second, before he pushed up Kenta’s shirt, and pulled it up over his head. He kept it in his lap instead of throwing it to the floor, which Kenta was slightly grateful for even if it seemed impractical.

He smiled up at Kenta before pressing a kiss to his chest. It was slow and a little sharp, the kind that would leave a bruise later, and he must have inhaled because Donghan smiled up at him a little mischeivously.

“You like that?”

Donghan didn’t give him time to answer before he started tugging his jeans down. He made quick work of it too, finally tossing them onto another chair.

He doesn’t touch Kenta’s underwear, though, just letting his hand rest on the outline of his cock instead. He probably thought he was being a tease, and he was, but not enough for Kenta to be bothered.

“Mm, Donghan-sshi.” Donghan flushed at that, which Kenta would have to make a note of. “You want me to ride you right here?”

He kind of liked the thought. The room was pretty and open, and the chair was pretty comfortable. Donghan’d be able to see all of him like this, probably, even if it wasn’t the best position to have sex in.

“No, no, in the bedroom. Can you get off my lap for a second?”

Kenta complied, although he immediately regretted it. It wasn’t so comfortable standing up like this mostly naked, when Donghan wasn’t keeping him warm.

It didn’t take long for Donghan to push himself out of the chair, though, and to sweep Kenta up into both of his arms to carry him. That certainly wasn’t something Kenta had been expecting.

Even Donghan seemed surprised for some reason.

“Huh, you’re really light. This is better than me just walking you back to my room, though, right?” He smiled down at Kenta, and Kenta wasn’t sure he liked being in this position. He’d been expecting to call most of the shots here, but maybe he’d left too much slack.

He was embarrassed enough by that fact that he couldn’t look at Donghan properly. “Maybe a bit.”

“Huh… you really wanted to ride me in the chair? I mean, that wouldn’t have been bad, but it’s hard to clean that furniture and my dad checks up on me and he’d probably start asking why I was hiring a cleaning service for that kind of thing. It’ll be fun, though. I know you probably think I’m just an innocent kid or something from how I acted at the club last time but I’m really not.”

Kenta wasn’t paying much attention to where Donghan was headed, so when Donghan deposited him on his bed he still managed to be surprised. Donghan went to shut the door , but paused doubtfully by the lightswitch.

“Lights on or off?”

“On.”

“Alright.”

Donghan didn’t even bother coming back to bed before he started pulling his shirt up, keeping his eyes on Kenta the whole time.

Kenta didn’t shy away from that, and Donghan was nice to watch. He was fit or fit enough— more the type who kept trim without much active effort rather than the type to go to the gym every day. But the result wasn’t anything that Kenta would complain about.

He grinned at Kenta as he started pulling his pants off. Donghan wore boxers— which Kenta found cute for some reason. A lot of things about Donghan were cute to Kenta, if he was being honest with himself.

He still wanted something out of Donghan though, besides his infatuation. He just couldn’t quite decide what that was yet.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t really notice that Donghan had finished stripping until he felt weight on his legs. That weight, of course, was most of Donghan’s body, and when he looked up he got a very different view of Donghan’s dick than he’d had the last time.

Donghan was chewing his lips, apparently nervous, a contrast to his bold position.

“I want you to suck me off.”

“Oh?” Kenta just smiles back up at him. “Like this? With me laying down?” He couldn’t say he was expecting this from Donghan.

Donghan laughed softly. “Yeah, just like this.”

“You know I could give you a better blowjob in a different position, right? Like, you lying down… or on your knees?”

“Oh?” Donghan grinned down at him innocently. “That’s not a good position, really?”

Kenta blinked. “No, it’s not— here, you should lie down.”

Donghan complied, and they managed to switch positions without much difficulty. And Donghan really did look beautiful spread out like this. It almost made him wish he could be more greedy this time.

“You’re not gonna keep me waiting right? Or leave?”

“… Of course not, Donghan.”

He didn’t bother to say anything else, settling for kissing down the shaft of Donghan’s dick, keeping a hand firmly on his hip so he wouldn’t buck up too much. Kenta knew Donghan’s type, at least a little, and he was definitely the type to be overeager.

This way, most of the issue came from the whine already coming out of Donghan’s mouth and not anything like an injury.

“Kenta hyung, you have to do more than that. You can’t just—”

“Mm? What do you want?”

“I want you to suck me off, I already said it—”

So Donghan was actually a little bratty. Kenta could deal with that, honestly. And he wasn’t going to hold out on Donghan too much, because he wanted him in a good mood and he’d already turned him down for one thing.

So he swallowed the tip of Donghan’s cock properly, and he had to admit that the noise Donghan made at that was pretty much perfect.

From there it was pretty easy to get Donghan to come, really. They were both pretty turned on already from making out in the living room, and Donghan especially didn’t really seem like the type to last too long.

Kenta didn’t mind. If he was easy to please it was better for him. It didn’t take too much work until he tasted the salt of Donghan’s come in his mouth and even if Donghan hadn’t managed more than a high pitched whine, Kenta hoped it was satisfying.

He crawled up until he was sprawled across Donghan’s chest.

“Can I kiss you?”

Donghan blinked at him. “Yeah? Why wouldn’t you?”

Kenta smiled and pressed a kiss to Donghan’s cheek. “I should probably go.”

Donghan’s eyes widened a bit at that. “Wait— no, I wanna go again, you should feel good. I’ll make you feel good, you can’t leave this time.”

“Oh? You wanna go again?”

“Yeah… Is it okay if I fuck you while you’re on your stomach? I really just wanna know from the noises you’re making… I really wanna know just from that. Mm, you’re gonna feel really good…”

He’s clearly distracted by whatever this fantasy is, but Kenta took the opportunity to pull his underwear off. He was already half hard too, and he was wondering just how Donghan planned on fixing that.

“I’m alright with it.”

Donghan widened his eyes excitedly, which was almost impressive given he’d just had an orgasm.

“Really? Okay, let me up.”

Kenta rolled off of him, onto his back, and Donghan shuffled to the bathroom, coming back with a small bottle of lube.

He popped the top open, and slicked his fingers up. He grinned down at Kenta, clearly excited.

“Don’t worry hyung I’m gonna take such good care of you.”

It’s said in a rush, and that described the way he tries to prepare him too. A little too fast, but he still managed to draw a noise out of Kenta anyways, and Donghan looked so satisfied that Kenta couldn’t be too upset that it was a little on the rough side.

“Okay I’m gonna flip you over now if that’s okay because I really think I’d cum too fast if I had to look at your face.”

Kenta couldn’t really process that but he nodded, even though he felt like he might regret this in a bit.

Donghan pushed him over— and even thought he was clearly trying to be gentle, he shoved a little anyways.

“Just let me know if it’s too much, okay?” Donghan said it so sweetly that Kenta had to wonder if he’d truly ever be able to dominate him.

Although even without trying, he was kind of successful in his own sweet way.

And he didn’t waste time, gripping onto Kenta’s ass just a little too hard as he pushed in the first time. He sounded a little breathless, and it’s a little too hard, but Kenta still gasped a bit and that just encouraged Donghan to push harder. 

“Hyung— you didn’t prepare yourself before you got here, right? You’re so open— it’s so sexy hyung, I really like it.”

Kenta would laugh at how overeager Donghan’s dirty talk was if it wasn’t the only thing keeping him from being too pissed off about being fucked in a position like this. Donghan’s thrusts weren’t really as shallow as they should’ve been. He should’ve been more careful. He hadn’t really prepared him enough, and maybe Kenta was a little looser than the guys that Donghan was used to sleeping with, but that didn’t mean Donghan could do whatever he wanted—

But he still managed to make it feel good for Kenta, even if he didn’t seem that conscious of what he was doing. At least he wasn’t talking too much anymore, at least not until Kenta felt a hand around his cock.

“Kenta hyung, I want us to come together, okay?” It was said breathlessly, like even if Kenta couldn’t manage that he’d still come into him anyways. The way he managed to stroke over the slit on Kenta’s cock was enough though, and Kenta let out a muffled moan into the pillow as he came.

Donghan seemed happy, with the way that he took his hand off of Kenta’s dick and led it to push a finger into Kenta’s mouth a bit. Kenta spat it out.

That didn’t seem to bother Donghan too much.

He pulls out the rest of the way so he can turn Kenta back onto his back. He looks satisfied from Kenta’s standpoint, and maybe a little overly happy.

“Yeah, hyung, I really wanna keep you.”

Kenta smiled up at him, and maybe the fondness wasn’t forced this time.

“Buy me dinner first.”

Donghan grinned. “I’ll buy you whatever you want. Are you gonna stay the night? You should.”

Kenta’s breath caught. “Sure, if that’s what you want.”

He was really going to end up regretting this, wasn’t he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading! Hopefully I'll be able to get more of other characters in soon since Donghan and Kenta's relationship is a little more secured.
> 
> Donghan lives in Seocho-dong, which isn't exactly close to Seoul National but since he has his dad's money on his side he pretty much just has a car to take him to class ... sometimes he probably crashes with friends but let's be real this is gonna go into major k-drama territory too so I might just give up on realism.


	3. Glacé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boundaries are set, and maybe pushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm going to try to write a bit faster now especially since I'm out of my rut for the arc of this story and also because JBJ doesn't make me so sad now (so much activity!! and hopefully some for Taehyun too!!). I have to say that maybe this chapter is a little bit dry and on the short side but I did manage to introduce a new character sooo I hope that makes up for it?? Maybe??? (Hopefully it isn't actually dry and that's just in my head????)

When Kenta woke up, he didn’t actually feel any regret. Sure, he felt a little bit sore, but the bed was soft and the man next to him was definitely prettier than he was used to at this point. He couldn’t tell if Donghan was just naive, and that’s why he was content with just “keeping” Kenta. He couldn’t bring himself to care, though. He liked being wanted.

He sat up carefully, trying not to wake Donghan up in the process.

The lump of human flesh on the other side of the bed still stirred, though, and sat up a bit until it revealed itself to actually be Donghan. 

“Mm, hyung? You’re still here?”

“Yeah.”

Donghan broke into a big sleepy smile that Kenta almost thought was adorable. He couldn’t let himself get endeared to this guy. He was just meant to give him money, things, sex. But not emotional fulfillment. Maybe Kenta had gotten some pleasure out of sleeping with Donghan last night, but that was it. He certainly didn’t really like the idea of an actual commitment. Even if Donghan’s infatuation was sweet in a way, it wasn’t what he wanted.

“Hyung, I can make you breakfast if you want? I only really have stuff for western right now because that’s what I like to eat, but if that’s okay with you…”

“Mm, sure.”

“Do you like pancakes?” Donghan was grinning as he got up, until he realized he was still naked.

“Oh, um, guess I should put something on, first.”

Donghan had apparently decided on boxers and a tank top. It was a nice look, Kenta thought, as he walked out of the room. Until he turned back.

“Oh, yeah, you can borrow something to wear if you want. I don’t know if anything’ll fit you, but I’ll just send you back in a car so it’s fine, right?”

“Mm.”

“Alright, cool. Come out whenever you’re ready.”

* * *

Kenta found something— or at least something that covered him. Donghan was right, it didn’t fit. It was comfortable, though, and it smelled a little bit like him. Kenta didn’t want to think about why that felt comforting, though.

The entire apartment smelled like flour and butter and sugar, and Donghan seemed to be flipping the pancakes pretty expertly, even though he only had a small pan to work with on that small stove.

“It’ll still be a bit, hyung,” Donghan said a little apologetically. “But you can sit at the table and wait?” He hadn’t looked up at him, but Kenta wasn’t about to refuse to comply.

“Sure.”

“I haven’t been able to cook for anyone for a while now. It’s nice. Haven’t had anyone over in a while either…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Just haven’t been that interested, I guess. In that.”

He was definitely mostly distracted by not burning food.

He didn’t have to wait that long, though, for Donghan to bring over a plate of pancakes and set it down in front of him.

“Um… let me know if you want more, otherwise I’ll just finish the rest off later.”

“I think this’ll be fine.” He gave Donghan a smile, which was apparently enough to get Donghan’s face to redden for a moment.

For a few minutes, there was no sound but chewing and the scratching of cutlery on plates. “So…”

Kenta looked up. “So?”

“There’s rules to this kind of thing, right? To me… keeping you or whatever.”

“Oh— well. Generally how it would work is that you’d deposit some amount weekly … and in return I’d pretty much be available to you as long as it was realistic.”

“Realistic?”

“Meaning you can’t call me out of work just because you wanna fuck me.”

Donghan actually looked slightly disappointed.

“Is that a problem?”

“It’s just— hyung, after last night, I really just want to fuck you all the time.”

That made Kenta smile again, more slightly. “I’m sure you’d get sick of me if you tried.”

Donghan pouted a little, but he turned back to his food without pushing it further.

“You also can’t just treat me however you want because you’re giving me money. If I say I don’t want to do something, I’m not going to do it. I think most of it should be kind of obvious, but— no fucking me while I’m drunk. Nothing too public. If you want me to wear a collar all the time I won’t do it but that might be negotiable on special occasions. No bodily fluids but cum.”

Donghan was nodding along, which made Kenta want to push this a little bit beyond obvious limits.

“You have to take care of me.”

Donghan looked up. “Hyung, haven’t I been taking care of you?”

Kenta falted, and Donghan smiled at him sweetly. “What are you worried about?”

“Nothing.”

Donghan stared at him for a bit, then shrugged, clearly more interested in finishing his food. “Good, I’ll make sure you’re not worried then. Do you work today? At that coffee shop?”

“I have my other job today.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Another one?”

“Didn’t your background check include where I worked?”

Donghan just shrugged. “Wasn’t interested in that. So where else do you work?”

“Gong Cha.”

“Oooh really? Can I get free bubble tea from you then?”

“Do you need free anything?”

“Hyung, it would just be nice if it was from you.”

Kenta just snorted. “Not today. I don’t know if Insoo could handle the fact that I have anyone who could be interpreted as being a boyfriend quite yet.”

“Who’s Insoo?”

“One of my coworkers. I started getting scheduled with him all the time because he got attached to me for some reason and he’s a little awkward sometimes. He does better when I’m there or something.” 

Kenta rolled his eyes. Insoo was fine but a little tedious to deal with sometimes. “He’s not bad though.”

“Why would he have an issue with you having a boyfriend?”

“Mm, because he asked me out once and I said I wasn’t interested?”

“What, didn’t have the money or something?”

“You think anyone works at Gong Cha for fun? Of course he didn’t have the money. He’s also just weird sometimes. Can't deal with that right now.”

“Well, then I’m very lucky.” Donghan scrunched his face up into a kissy face across the table from him, and Kenta actually had to stop himself from smiling.

“You’re pretty tacky.”

“Hey, don’t talk to me like that if I’m gonna fund your shopping addiction or whatever it is you need to supplement your income for.”

Kenta just rolled his eyes. “Fine, you’re not tacky. How much can you get away with putting in my account without anyone noticing?”

“Um, if it was directly to you I think my dad would notice right away honestly… so I’ll probably mostly just have to take you out I guess? I can help with your groceries and things like that but your jobs are covering your rent anyways right?”

“Mm, yeah, I can pay rent and buy food, I work enough for that.”

“So this is mostly about you feeling pampered or something like that?”

“Something like that. Hey, you agreed right?”

Donghan smiled as he put his fork down on his empty plate. “Who wouldn’t agree to someone like you?”

Kenta didn’t have a good answer. He barely knew what that question was trying to imply.

“You want a car?”

“Wouldn’t it look weird if I showed up at Gong Cha in a private car?”

“Oh, that’s true… can I at least drop you off?”

“Didn’t I already tell you it would freak Insoo out?”

“What are you going to wear, though… hyung, my clothes look cute on you but they’re way too big.”

Kenta felt his cheeks burn at that comment. He hated it. He wasn’t used to appearing embarrassed like that, in front of anyone. He was called cute all the time, too, not even just while fucking. So he wasn’t sure what it was this time—the sincerity?

“… Maybe a car back to my place would be okay? But I’ll figure it out from there.”

Donghan looked a little disappointed. “Fine. Let me get you a key first so you can get in here more easily, though.”

* * *

Kenta made it to work on time, barely. Insoo didn’t blink at the fact that Kenta was a little more disheveled than normal, which he was grateful for. He did smile at Kenta, though.

“Hey, Kenta.” Insoo always had this slightly dreamy look in his eye when talking to him. Kenta figured it must have been the dregs of his crush.

“Hey. Has it been busy since you got in?”

“In the last hour? Not really, but the normal rush is gonna start soon so it’s good you’re here.”

Kenta smiled. “Alright, let me clock in and I’ll be right out.”

Getting himself situated was pretty easy, even if he still had some fog in his head from the previous night. Insoo was an easy way to keep his mind off of things, though. At least Insoo was a quick learner and his shift would go easily.

“Hey, hyung, are you okay?”

“Mmm?”

“You look really tired. Like, eyebags tired.”

“Maybe a little.” Kenta was suddenly very glad that Donghan had only given him a hickey on his stomach, because Insoo definitely would’ve noticed one on his neck even if he had put makeup on it.

“Everything okay? One of your neighbors keeping you up?”

This was more than Insoo had said to him in a while, and Kenta had to wonder what had inspired this extra nosiness.

“Everything’s fine. Is the boba cooked?”

“Uh, should be?”

Kenta had no reason to doubt him, but he made himself check anyways. And for once, that weird bad feeling had been right. The vat had been set up and the tapioca was in there, but it hadn’t actually been set to start cooking.

“Insoo, you didn’t actually start cooking it.” He didn’t really want to be harsh, since Insoo was generally a good employee. “It’s fine because we’re not busy but you really can’t depend on someone else to check this kind of thing.”

Insoo blinked. “Oh, I must've been distracted, sorry.”

Kenta decided not to push it.

The rest of the shift went pretty normally. Insoo gave him a couple of odd looks, but Kenta didn’t think much of it. It wasn’t like there was nothing too outwardly strange about his appearance or composure. He was being a perfectly responsible employee and Insoo wasn’t even his employer. He was still glad to be alone in the shop after Insoo left, though, and the rest of his shift passed without incident.

* * *

He didn’t text Donghan much. It was easier to leave it a bit hands off , and let Donghan crave him rather than the other way around.

Kenta had to admit that on some level he did crave Donghan, though. Which is probably what led him to pulling out his phone at 9:30 in the morning on his day off to text him. Even though he knew almost for sure that Donghan was in class.

`6/27/18 9:32  
Donghan-sshi, what underwear are you wearing today?`

Kenta wasn’t usually much for sexting. He liked the tactile feeling of sex, even if he hated the intimacy. Sexting was traceable, and so hands off that Kenta couldn’t help but feel a little bored when he did it. 

But if Donghan ended up taking the bait on this, at least he’d know something else he liked. And while his sole aim wasn’t to please Donghan, he still had to, sometimes.

He heard a chirp from his phone.

`KDH - 6/27/18 9:34  
Boxers?`

`6/27/18 9:35  
Which ones`

`KDH - 6/27/18 9:36  
Uhhhh they’re striped, black and red, why?`

`6/27/18 9:40  
Because I wanna think about you in just that`

Kenta had to get a glass of water after sending that. This was really the risk, and he managed to finish the glass before he heard his phone chirp again.

`KDH - 6/27/18 9:42  
Hyung, I’m in class right now`

`6/27/18 9:43  
You didn’t have to text me back`

`KDH - 6/27/18 9:45  
I thought it was important`

`6/27/18 9:47  
I really wanted to talk to you, Donghan-sshi`

`KDH - 6/27/18 9:48  
Can you stop calling me that?`

`6/27/18 9:50`  
`You liked it when I was at your apartment`  
`But I can just call you Donghan if it’s better`

`KDH - 6/27/18 9:54  
Yeah, that’s better`

Kenta had to put his phone down for a second. He wasn’t really sure where he was leading himself. He wasn’t good at this kind of thing, really, at trying to evoke people into a response purely through text. But his phone beeped anyways, and he couldn’t exactly ignore him.

`KDH - 6/27/18 9:58  
If you’re going to ask me what kind of underwear I’m wearing, I should be able to ask you too right?`

`6/27/18 10:04  
Lace`

He wasn’t actually wearing them. He only wore lace panties if someone asked. But what could one little white lie do?

`KDH - 6/27/18 10:10  
Wow`

`6/27/18 10:12  
You want me to wear them for you sometime?`

`KDH - 6/27/18 10:13  
I’d love to see you in anything`

Kenta couldn’t believe that he’d kept this so light, when Donghan was so eager.

` 6/27/18 10:15  
I wish I was there with you`

`KDH - 6/27/18 10:16  
I’m out of class now, so if you can get here before my next one I wouldn’t say no`

` 6/27/18 10:17  
Don’t think that’s possible`

`KDH - 6/27/18 10:18  
Soon?`

`6/27/18 10:20  
I have a lot of shifts coming up`

`KDH - 6/27/18 10:21  
Can I text you like this at work?`

`6/27/18 10:23  
No`

`KDH - 6/27/18 10:24  
But you texted me in class`

`6/27/18 10:26  
I could lose my job`

`KDH - 6/27/18 10:26`  
`Yeah`  
`Okay`  
`Let me know when you’re free though`  
`And bring those lace panties`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't notice the date stamps in the texts, there's an extremely high chance that Donghan's birthday will be in the next chapter! But, how?
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos by the way, it really means a lot to me!


	4. Caramelized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenta decides to make a bad decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Happy Donghan Day!! I got really lucky in that the timing of the story could work out like this... a chapter on his birthday.... partially set on his birthday.... wow.
> 
> This chapter has some nice explicit content in it again. It also features Kenta making a spectacularly bad decision, getting very drunk, and kissing a dude that isn't Donghan though. But don't worry, it doesn't go far and said third dude doesn't have bad intentions, just read the room a bit wrong.
> 
> BUT, regardless, wanted to give a heads up!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Kenta didn’t see Donghan for the rest of the week, and didn’t text him either. He told himself that this wasn’t the kind of relationship where they had to be in constant contact, anyways, and Kenta was more or less happy to spend most of his time alone anyways.

Whatever had happened between him and Insoo at work had dissipated the next time they worked together, and Kenta didn’t really want to press him on what the issue had been in the first place.

Working with Sanggyun was exactly the same as usual, now that he wasn’t taking issue with his focus problems.

When he finally reached the end of his string of shifts, he barely knew what day it was. He still wasn’t in the mood to try to reach Donghan either. Sure, he was the one who told Donghan he was too busy to meet, but right now he just wanted something else. He was pretty sure he knew where to get it, too.

* * *

He’d checked with Taehyun already and he was definitely working tonight at his bar. Kenta couldn’t ever remember the name of it, maybe because the sign was a bit worn and he couldn’t make out the hangul anyways. It wasn’t like Signal at all, and Kenta liked it that way. Becoming friendly with Taehyun made things nice, and not just because he would give Kenta. drinks under the table sometimes.

Taehyun also didn’t judge him like Hyunbin did. He didn’t care how wasted he got at all. Once Taehyun told him once that it made him prettier, but Kenta had been halfway gone already when he’d said it to him, so he wasn’t actually sure if he’d said it at all.

He did know that Taehyun loved him, though. Not in the way that Insoo liked him. Taehyun never said anything, but he couldn’t hide it. Kenta entertained calling him out on a few times, just to see what Taehyun’s reaction would be. Taehyun wouldn’t be a bad boyfriend. Taehyun did respectable work, in a way, and Kenta knew he had another job that paid better. But it wasn’t _enough_ money, and Kenta still didn’t _want_ a boyfriend, not really.

Mostly he hesitated to call Taehyun out because he knew that Taehyun wasn’t the kind of guy that Donghan was shaping up to be. Taehyun wouldn’t bend over backwards just to be with someone he liked. Taehyun had a good head on his shoulders, and he knew the kind of commitment that Kenta wanted. It wasn’t the kind of commitment that Taehyun would ever want.

Taehyun smiled so widely when Kenta showed up that Kenta almost turned back around.

“Kenta, it’s been a while! Have you been ditching me for Signal?”

“Mm, I’ve been too busy working to come out here. But if I go there then I know that my friend who works there will give me a hard time for coming alone or drinking too much.”

“Something wrong?”

Kenta frowned. “Mm, my new boyfriend won’t talk to me.”

Taehyun raised an eyebrow. “An actual boyfriend?”

“Hyung, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“I know what you do, Kenta.” Taehyun frowned. “Don’t tell me you met him there.”

“Not really.”

“Not really?”

“We met by coincidence at one of my jobs. You might like him.”

He snorted. “You want your usual since you’re not at that fancy western style gay club?”

“Mmmhmm.”

Taehyun pulled a bottle of lemon soju out and poured a shot for.

“Don’t tell me you’re looking for someone just because he won’t talk to you.”

“Just to dance?

“Kenta.”

Kenta chose to completely ignore the disapproving tone in Taehyun’s voice. “Pour me another shot first, hyung, and tell me if anyone looks cute. I’m sure I can get them to dance with me.”

“You could probably get anyone to do whatever you wanted them to, Kenta.”

Kenta took the second shot that Taehyun gave him and downed it.

“You found anyone?”

“Mm, the one with the blond hair. Dressed too nice to be in this bar. Tall but still skinny— you like that right?”

“Mmm, yeah, that sounds nice.”

“Then look behind you.”

The man Taehyun had been been describing had a wolfish smile. Maybe he wasn’t as pretty as Donghan, but he was certainly attractive. Once he managed to make eye contact, he beckoned him over.

“Hi.” He gave him his best smile, although it was a little harder to conjure the image he wanted than usual.

The blond gave him another once over. “Did you want something?”

“Mm, a dance? Or you can buy me a drink? Or both?”

“Not my name?”

“Mm, I guess that’s not too bad.”

“It’s Junhyuk.”

“Kenta.”

“Has anyone called you pretty recently?”

Kenta could only smile. He was drunk enough that he couldn’t really care if someone was hitting on him. That was a little unusual, but he felt warm, and a little spiteful.

“Maybe?”

“Mm, well you are.”

“Oh.”

Junhyuk leaned over Kenta. “Hey, a full bottle of soju to share between us.”

Kenta could tell this was a bad idea, but Taehyun still got everything, and when Kenta looked at him a little pleadingly, he just looked at him, and then Kenta got it.

Taehyun wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him, so he might as well relax into it.

“Kenta-sshi, how old are you?”

“Um… 24?”

“Korean?”

“I think that’s right in Korean?”

“Wooow, I thought you were younger. Now I feel a little better.”

“Oh? Why?”

“Mm, because I’m 27 and I don’t want to feel like a creep?”

Kenta giggled. “Well it’s fine. You’ll dance with me, right?”

“Of course. After you share that bottle of soju with me.” His smile didn’t seem too unfriendly, so Kenta chose to take it at face value.

The rest of it went down easy, now that he was already tipsy, and still secure that Taehyun would watch for him if anything went too badly. The song had just switched to something Kenta recognized, so he stood up.

“Now?”

Junhyuk laughed. “Sure, Kenta.”

Junhyuk kept his arm around him to the floor and kept him close when they got there. He was gentle, about it, almost, and it was easy to relax and start moving.

Easy, until Junhyuk leaned down to kiss him. He actually managed to brush Kenta’s lips, too, before Kenta forced himself to pull back.

“Ah—” He looked up at him. “I think I should go?”

Junhyuk frowned. “Already?”

“Mm, forgot— something at home?”

Junhyuk just snorted. “Alright. Can I have your number?”

“Sure, give me your phone.”

Junhyuk handed it over, and Kenta punched in his backup number, the fake one that went nowhere.

He looked up after and gave Junhyuk a smile. “Nice meeting you.”

And then he turned around and walked out of the bar, grateful mostly that Taehyun wasn’t chasing after him.

* * *

The air was muggy and warm outside. He was glad that Junhyuk didn’t seem to be interested in chasing after him, but he still wanted to get a bit away from the bar.

He wasn’t thinking too much when he dialed Donghan’s number. Who else would he call?

“Donghannieee….”

“Kenta— I’m out right now, what is it?”

“I really wanted to see you…”

“Huh? You did? Wait, Kenta are you drunk?”

“Mmmaybe.” He giggled a little.

“Why?”

“Mm— does it matter?”

“Of course it matters— whatever, can you tell me where you are right now?”

“Hongdae?”

“Where in Hongdae?”

“This barrrr…..”

“Kenta, how much did you have to drink?”

“Too much…”

“Were you with someone?”

“Mmmhmm, he was cute too, but don’t worry, the bartender is someone who’d always protect me…”

“Huh?”

“Oh— don’t worry, we just kissed.”

“You just kissed some other guy while you were wasted?” There was an edge to Donghan’s tone, which Kenta chose to ignore. “Let me call you a cab, go to my place, let yourself up. I’m at dinner with my dad right now but it’s fine. Just go sleep, drink some water. I think there’s food, or whatever, but you can’t just go back to your place, okay?”

“Alright, Donghannie…. You want me to be ready for you?” He giggled again.

“What? No. I want you to be asleep— I don’t wanna fuck you when you’re drunk, Kenta, god.”

“Mm… people say I’m cute when I’m drunk, though.”

He heard a huff on the other end of the line. “Maybe some other time. Just— text me the address and I’ll call you a cab, okay?”

Donghan hung up.

But Kenta did text him, and the cab did come. He even managed to get himself up to Donghan’s apartment without embarrassing himself more than he already had.

He didn’t manage to get himself cleaned up, though, or to eat anything, or to drink water. He just collapsed on the couch without a thought to anything else.

* * *

He felt stiff when he woke up. And he had a headache, and he knew probably smelled a little bit bad. He could even feel his stomach growling. But he was also in a bed— Donghan’s bed, and no one else was.

He could hear water, though, which meant Donghan was probably in the shower. He wasn’t about to go look for him though, so he pulled the covers over his head to think about what had happened last night.

He’d really let Junhyuk give him a hickey like that. He’d really acted like that on the phone with Donghan. In some way, maybe it was good that he remembered all of it, so no one could give him grief about it.

That didn’t mean he actually wanted to face Donghan about it, though.

After a few minutes, the water stopped, and the door to the bathroom creaked open.

“Kenta hyung, you awake?”

“Mmmm.”

“You passed out on the couch.”

“Mmmm.”

“Are you okay?”

“I think so.”

“You should take a shower, you look all gross.”

“Shut up.” Kenta was grateful he still had the covers over his head, so he didn’t actually have to look at Donghan.

“You want me to help?”

“Huh?”

“Help you get clean.”

“I’m pretty sure I can manage a shower by myself Donghan.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“Then what?”

“Um… okay, well you know how like, when I fucked you, it was still mostly for me, right? I still feel kind of bad, even though I guess part of this whole thing is that you do what I want you to do? But like, what if I wanted to do something for you?”

“Donghan.”

“What?”

Kenta pulled the covers down so he could glare at Donghan more properly. Even if Donghan was naked except for the towel around his waist. “I don’t even want to know what you have in mind.”

“Why? I’m not even into anything weird.”

“You get too into it.”

Donghan frowned. “Is that bad or something?”

“No… I just don’t think you’d be that good at focusing just on me.”

“Hyung, please.” He sat down on the bed next to Kenta, only to smile at him.

“What?

“I can fuck you against the wall.”

“In the shower? Donghan, you know that fucking while standing is tiring, right? How is that taking care of me?”

“I’d hold you up.” The look he was giving Kenta was flat, like this was obvious.

“You really need to fuck me that badly right now? After last night?”

Donghan clearly sucked in a breath at that, like he didn’t really know how to reply.

“You can say if you’re bothered. But it’s not like we’re really—”

“Hyung, why’d you let him kiss you?”

“Huh?” Now it was Kenta’s turn to blink at him.

“Like, you couldn’t stop him? Really?”

“Donghan, we barely kissed.” He didn’t really feel like explaining everything that had gone through his mind while he was with Junhyuk.

“But you did. I don’t want you to do that anymore. See other guys. I don’t care if it didn’t go anywhere.” He was staring a little intensely at Kenta now. “Hyung, let me fuck you in the shower. You’ll feel better when you’re in the shower anyways… and it’s not like I’m forcing you to make it up for me that you interrupted my birthday dinner with my dad last night—”

“What?”

Donghan raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“It was your birthday?”

“Mmhmm. Don’t worry having you in bed with me last night was a nice present.” The stare dissipated, and Donghan was smiling at him sweetly again.

“Mm, no— you’re saying I drunk dialed you when you were with your dad for your birthday?”

“Yeah— but hyung, it was so boring, it’s not like you were interrupting very much.”

Kenta could only blink. 

“You’re gonna shower with me if you want to or not.” Donghan grabbed his arm, with that same rough-gentleness as when they’d fucked the last time, and pulled him up.

“You okay with undressing yourself or do you want me to do it?”

Kenta just glared at him. “You don’t need to do everything for me, you know.”

Donghan shrugged. “Just asking… guess I have to take another shower, huh.”

“You’re the one who wanted it.” He got out of bed, and pulled off his pajamas off pretty easily. Donghan must’ve changed him into them last night.

He was focused enough that once he looked up, Donghan had shed the towel. And he was definitely hard.

“Does looking at me really get you that excited?”

“Just thinking about you does.” He tugged him into the bathroom.

“Um— shower first, I guess?”

“No, no— you dragged me into this, you’re cleaning me.”

“… Fine.”

Donghan grabbed a different bottle of lube than they’d used the last time. “Uh— I bought it for masturbating in the shower?”

“Wow, you finger yourself?” Kenta smiled at him as he stepped into the shower.

“Sometimes?” Donghan sounded a little bit embarrassed about being called out like that, but followed him into the shower anyways.

“There’s nothing wrong with it, you just didn’t seem like the type. You should let me if you want. I don’t have to actually fuck you.”

Donghan flushed. “No— it’s fine.” Donghan stepped in and closed the door. It was only then that Kenta realized that they didn’t have as much space as he’d like, but it still wasn’t bad. At least, not until Donghan backed him into the shower column.

“Good thing we don’t have to worry about warm water, huh?” He grinned, and reached over Kenta to turn the water on, even if only a trickle was coming out.

“How do you always look so pretty? Like, really, you should be all gross but you really aren’t.” But even if Donghan had nearly called him gross, he’d still started to absently lather soap onto Kenta’s body.

Kenta couldn’t think of a good comeback to that, anyways. It felt nice, though, so he closed his eyes, willing to let Donghan do whatever he felt like for the moment.

“Can I buy you soap? I want you to smell like me even if I’m not the one washing you.”

“Shut up.”

“Hmm? Hyung, why? Is that too much, really? It’s just soap… it’s nice soap, you probably wouldn’t buy it otherwise.”

“You really want me to use your so—”

Donghan had suddenly moved to wash between his legs. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but he hadn’t been prepared for it.

“You just deserve to be pretty, hyung. Smell pretty, whatever.”

Donghan reached around to start slowly washing his back, and if Kenta didn’t know any better he’d melt into Donghan’s arms right then.

“Fine.”

“Going out with you would be way better than a normal present hyung.”

“You’re so greedy. I don’t even have a present for you.”

“You’re definitely my present. Even if you didn’t wear those lace panties like you said you would.”

Donghan smiled at him, and finished up with washing him. He reached for the lube, and gave Kenta a slightly apprehensive look.

“Do you want me to…?”

“… No, I’ll do it this time.” 

He took the lube from Donghan, and slicked up one finger. This part was easy, keeping eye contact was easy, just challenging Donghan was easy— and it wasn’t until he pushes a finger in and looked up at Donghan that he realized that he hasn’t let go of his breath yet.

Donghan looked worried. “You okay?”

Kenta exhaled and pushed another finger in. “Yeah, I’m totally fine. I’m good at this.” But his eyes shifted downward a bit, to somewhere in the middle of his chest.

“You aren’t looking at me.”

“Are you going to make that a requirement now?”

“I mean— no? But you look hot just…. doing that…. so….” Donghan put a hand under Kenta’s chin to tilt his face upward a bit, and he couldn’t decide if he liked the look in Donghan’s eyes or not. He still didn’t like the fact that Donghan wanted him so much.

“You want help?”

“Please.”

“Okay— well, I’m gonna have to turn you around first, okay?” Donghan took the bottle of lube and gripped Kenta’s shoulder to turn him around.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you slip. Don’t take your finger out.”

Kenta heard the bottle click open, and then Donghan’s slick finger pushing in beside his own. “Hyung, you really are loose.”

“Shut up.”

“You really didn’t let that guy do anything last night, right—”

“No, of course not.

“Good—” And it was right then that Donghan managed to work his way up to a spot that Kenta hadn’t been able to reach yet.

Kenta brought up a hand to cover his mouth at the noise he knew he was about to make, but Donghan grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Hyung.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“You barely let me hear you last time.” Donghan hooked his finger back up into Kenta, hitting that same spot, and it was impossible for Kenta to stop the moan from coming out of his mouth this time.

“Dong—han, please.”

“What?”

“Please fuck me.”

“I thought you’d never ask— baby.” There was a hesitance in Donghan’s voice that Kenta didn’t expect with the pet name. Maybe Donghan didn’t think Kenta would like it. Kenta didn’t like it honestly, but just this once he was willing to let it slide.

He pulled his finger out of Kenta and used the remaining lube to coat his dick. Kenta pulled his fingers out, too.

“I really want you to face me sometime, hyung.”

“Maybe when we’re in a bed. Give me room, I need to bend a bit.”

He felt Donghan move off him, and Kenta backed up so he could bend over, holding one hand to the shower column and pushing the other against the tile.

“You better not let go of me, Donghan.”

“Why would I do that? You’re always so worried.” And even as he says that, he’s pushing one of his arms to hold Kenta up a bit while he uses the other to push a finger back into Kenta.

“Hyung, can you come like this?”

“Hm?”

“From me fingering you. Just that.”

“Can’t you just fuck me like a normal person?”

“Hyung that’s so boring—” And any chance Kenta had at a retort was cut off when Donghan hooked his finger up into his prostate again. And since he couldn’t cover his mouth like this, he couldn’t stop another loud moan from coming out of his mouth.

He could hear Donghan groan a bit too. “God, you sound so hot. Can I record you next time?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Please?”

“Can you just fuck me instead of saying this shit?”

“Fine…” He could feel the disappointment, but he could also feel Donghan pull his fingers out. 

“Hyung, can you wear a plug for me sometime?”

“What?”

“A plug— like, to work or something.”

“Why would I wear a—” But he was cut off, because Donghan was pushing in again, and it was so much better than fingers. “Fuck.”

“Mm?”

“I missed th—” But he couldn’t stop that from turning into a moan too.

“You missed— me? Is that were you saying? Hyung, it’s okay to miss me. Even if you were just missing my cock I guess that’s fine.” Kenta wouldn’t believe for a second that he would be fine with that last thing.

“I missed you too hyung. Fucking you’s so nice.” He groaned again, which got Kenta to groan with him. He really didn’t like being this loud at all. He wasn’t really much for fucking in showers most of the time, either. But he kind of liked how this felt right now.

And he liked Donghan a bit too, or at least the way he took one hand off of Kenta’s chest to wrap it around his cock.

“You like this?”

Kenta gritted his teeth instead of responding.

“If you tell me how much you like this I’ll let you come, hyung. So I’ll ask again. You like this?”

Kenta wasn’t sure what Donghan wanted to hear. “Feels good. You feel good.” He knew he sounded breathless. It wasn’t even an act.

That seemed to satisfy Donghan, because he gave Kenta’s cock another long stroke and it definitely was enough to get him to come all over the tile. 

He felt a little disgusting, but not bad.

“Hyung, I think you felt even better.”

He pulled out, and then helped Kenta stand up properly again and then turned Kenta around to face him. “You want breakfast before you disappear on me again?”

Kenta frowned. “I didn’t disappear on you. You didn’t talk to me either.”

“Goes both ways, hyung. Just tell me what you wanna eat.”

“What do you even have?”

“Mm, not a lot, I was gonna go shop today. We can go out if you want, though.”

“Not today. I have work.”

“You always have work.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be studying?”

Donghan scowled. “School’s easy, and I like you better. Also, since you ruined my dinner with my dad you should come to the party my school friends are throwing for me.”

“I thought you said dinner with your dad was boring?”

“Yeah, but I wanna show you off.”

“No.”

“Hyung…”

“You really think I want to hang out with college kids?”

Donghan shrugged and grabbed a towel to hand to Kenta.

“You could pass as one still. Just saying.”

“Whatever. You need to call me a car again.”

“You’re coming to that party.” But Donghan was already reaching for the clothes that Kenta was wearing last night so he could get home in something.

“I’m not.”

Donghan leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Whatever you say, hyung. I’ll get you a car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANYWAYS yes Junhyuk is supposed to be a reference to HOTSHOT Junhyuk. Yes I know he is a very sweet dude BUT ALSO he's not really meant to be bad here either, I promise. And he also won't be appearing again ahaha. Obviously Kenta is very lucky in that Taehyun would get him out of trouble but uhhh always make sure you have a friend with you to sock creeps ok.
> 
> Shower sex is so hard to write though omg?? Or just sex against a wall in general but especially when they're... slippery hahaha.
> 
> I PROMISE.... THE PLOT WILL GET ROLLING SOON but all of the characters are introduced now and I keep introducing more crushes... by mistake... but yeah next chapter will finally have them acting as a couple in public wow.


	5. Süssreserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenta and Donghan's "relationship" inches toward public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Sorry for the long wait... I got a little stuck on this story, and I was unsure of what to do with it at the end. 
> 
> In the end, I've decided to split the entire fic into two parts, and the first part will end in the next chapter!! I know... it's not going to be a perfect conclusion but trust me it's for the best.
> 
> Thanks so much as always for reading and for your patience and I hope you enjoy!

`KDH: Do you work today?`  
`KDH: My class got cancelled so I wanna see you`  
`KDH: Hyung?`  
`KDH: Are you there?`

Kenta could hear his phone going off. Work was busier than usual, though, so he couldn’t be bothered to check who it was. Sanggyun also seemed like he was more on edge than usual.

“Kenta, be on your best behavior today, okay? I think someone’s inspecting the store. I know you know how to do your job, but they’re picky.”

Kenta just blinked. “Have we ever failed an inspection on my shift?”

“No? Of course not. I’m not even sure if they’re coming today. Just be careful. I’m gonna be out for a few hours. Probably until after you leave.”

“Alright…” Kenta’s phone buzzed again.

“You absolutely cannot check your phone during your shift today.”

Kenta just nodded. “Yeah.”

It wasn’t like he was in regular contact with a lot of people anyways. Kenta thought it was probably Donghan. He couldn’t imagine that he was Donghan’s first point of contact, though, and if he just wanted attention from Kenta he could get it later.

At least the rest of his shift passed normally. No inspector ended up coming, much to Kenta’s relief. He knew he was good at his work, but other people watching always put him on edge. Like they were going to somehow learn more about him than he wanted them to.

He still started when the door opened while he was washing up right before the end of his shift. 

“Hyung!”

Kenta turned around at that voice. “Donghan? Why are you here?”

Donghan just blinked. “Didn’t you get my messages? I wanted to see you today because my class got let out early, and I was gonna ask if you wanted to come to my campus, but… you didn’t answer? So I came here!”

“Why?” 

“Because you have a discount and I wanted to try that bingsu that comes with a piece of cake. You’re not supposed to eat it alone, so I thought I’d share it with you.” Donghan grinned like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kenta just stared. “You came all the way here because you wanted to eat cake with me?”

“Yeah?” 

“That’s really the only reason?”

“Hyung, why would I come all the way here, say I wanted to eat cake, and then actually want something else?”

Kenta just looked at him, and Donghan just smiled back.

“Alright, just go sit down, and I’ll start getting it ready while I wait for Woojin to come in.”

Donghan pouted, but at least he followed Kenta’s request and went to sit down at the other end of the cafe. Kenta couldn’t pay much more attention to him than that, since he to make sure everything was in order now before Woojin came in. Kenta was pretty sure this was Woojin’s first job, so he didn’t want to overwhelm him too much. He seemed like a good kid anyways.

Of course, Woojin came barging through the door a minute later.

“Hyung— sorry I’m late again—”

“Did your class run late?” Kenta tried to sound gentle, which earned a snort from Donghan. 

Woojin nodded nervously.

“Well, Sanggyun took off for a bit, so I won’t get you in trouble with him, okay?”

Woojin’s mouth widened a bit. “So I’m gonna be here by myself?”

“Um, only for a little bit. You should be fine, right?”

Woojin just swallowed. Kenta could tell he didn’t think it would go well.

“Well, this guy—” he waved at Donghan, “wants me to make him something, so I’ll still be around for a little bit if you have questions, okay?”

Woojin smiled and nodded before turning around to head back to the office.

“That’s your coworker? He looks like a baby.”

“He’s only a year younger than you. And some students have to make a living, unlike you.”

Donghan looked offended, but Kenta had to make that dessert that Donghan wanted so badly. 

“You know, Donghan, people don’t usually ask for this. I think I’ve only had to prepare it like, twice?” He could feel Donghan watching him as he turned on the shaved ice machine. “You’re not actually meaning to make this into a date, right? I work here.”

“You act like you don’t wanna be seen with me, hyung. Why?”

Kenta froze for a moment, before checking that the ice was actually shaved finely enough. “Shouldn’t you be more concerned with that than me?”

“Yeah, but I don’t care. You’re my boyfriend, why wouldn’t I wanna be seen with you?”

“You’re not—”

Donghan just rolled his eyes.

“You’re my boyfriend, just get used to it.”

“Is this about your party again?” He said it absently, as he started mixing the coffee syrup into the shaved ice.

“Maybe. I really want you to go.”

“Why do you need me to go so bad?” He was trying to focus more on making the dessert though, but he figured it was better to keep Donghan talking.

“Because— people know I kind of have someone. Someone probably saw you coming into my building, I guess. But it’s spread around my university now, and they just think you’re some guy I fuck sometimes. Okay, someone I fuck a lot.”

“Isn’t that what I am?” He only had to get the piece of cake out of the case, and he’d finally be done making this.

“Of course you’re not.”

Kenta didn’t say anything, but thankfully it was less than a minute before Woojin came out.

“Um…”

“Ah, Woojin! I’ll just be entertaining this guy, but you can just call for me if you need me, okay?”

“Yeah— sure.” Woojin didn’t sound too sure, but Kenta didn’t want to press it, so he just smiled and carried the dessert over to where Donghan was sitting. Donghan grinned and took a spoon immediately.

“I can’t believe this is what you wanted, Donghan.”

“What?” He’d already had a spoonful of ice and yogurt in his mouth.

“To eat dessert with me like this, it doesn’t seem like you.

Donghan scowled at his food. “You barely know what I’m like.”

Kenta picked absently at the tiramisu. “Mmm.”

“That’s why I want you to go. I don’t want this to just be a sex thing. Even if you want it to just be like that…”

“Is it bad if it’s just a sex thing?”

“No? But we’re already exclusive, so it’s weird if it’s just a sex thing.” Donghan seemed tense, especially since he wasn’t inhaling the dessert like he probably would normally.

Kenta’s eyes flicked up to Woojin at the register. He didn’t seem to be listening, but Kenta wasn’t sure if he wanted to be subjecting him to this kind of talk anyways. “We shouldn’t talk about this here.”

“Hyung.”

“I’ll go with you to that party. But don’t expect much.”

Donghan brightened considerably when he heard that. 

“It’ll be fun, I promise.”

Kenta didn’t believe him, but he got up to carry the plates back behind the counter. Woojin still looked nervous.

“Don’t worry,” Kenta reached to pat his shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”

He just hoped Woojin wouldn’t be stuck there by himself.

* * *

The rest of the week had passed quickly. Maybe Kenta was dreading the thought of this party a little, but work kept him busy and Donghan didn’t bother him much, at least until Kenta showed up at his apartment in what he thought was appropriate attire.

“I bought something for you to wear. It’s not weird, I promise.” Donghan said, as soon as Kenta walked in the door. “Here, come back to my room with me, I’ll show it to you.” Donghan grabbed his hand to lead him back.

Kenta blinked when he saw what was laid out on the bed.

“Are you serious?” he said, as he picked up the crop top to examine it.

“Hyung… please, you’d look so hot in this.”

“You really think so?” He tried not to feel too flattered by the comment, since Donghan just said that kind of thing all the time.

“Yeah?”

Donghan looked so earnest about it that he couldn’t really refuse. “Alright, I’ll try it on. And then I’ll decide.”

It wasn’t like Kenta had never worn a crop top before. But it was still a little surprising, since Donghan wanted to show him off as his boyfriend at a house party. 

When he walked out after changing, Donghan’s eyes widened a little. “Wow, hyung…”

“It’s just a crop top.”

“But you look good? You should wear it.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

Donghan grinned. “One more thing.” He picked up a box on the bedside table. “Hyung, would you wear this?” Donghan opened the box and pulled out a black leather choker with an o-ring in it.

Kenta just stared at him. “Are you serious?”

“What? You’d look good in it.”

Kenta knew he looked good in collars, honestly. “I’m not your dog, Donghan.”

Donghan actually looked hurt. “Hyung, I’m not saying you’re my dog. It’s just…”

“Don’t push it.”

Donghan pouted again, in the cute way that maybe he knew kind of affected Kenta. “Please?”

And Kenta was willing to give in, if only a tiny bit. “Maybe when we’re alone.”

Donghan broke into a grin. “Really?”

“I said maybe.” He stepped into Donghan’s space, and traced a finger along his jaw. Boyfriend or not, he still couldn’t believe he’d managed to enter any kind of relationship with someone this pretty.

“Hyung? Something wrong?”

Kenta laughed. “No. Where’s this party again?”

“Mmm, it’s at my friend’s apartment? Someone else in my major. His parents are rich, I think they own some hotel chain.” 

“Do you only know rich people?”

“I mean, I know you?” 

Kenta gave him his sharpest look. “Hey.”

Donghan just smiled at him awkwardly. “Look, they all just want to use me because they think my dad can give them a job after graduation or something. And that’s not what you’re doing, so it’s fine.”

“You don’t think I’m using you?

Donghan gave him a strange look. “It isn’t the same.” He leaned down to give Kenta a peck on the cheek. “We should get going.”

* * *

Donghan’s friend lived close enough for them to walk. It was already cooling off for the day, thankfully, so Kenta could get away with wearing a hoodie and avoid some of the stranger looks from random pedestrians.

“So, what’s your friend’s name?

“Kim Taedong. He’s a year older than me. He looks a little scary but he’s pretty nice.”

“Are you close?

Donghan just snorted. “Kind of? Does it matter?”

“Not really.”

Donghan didn’t respond, and the rest of their walk passed in silence.

Donghan stopped in front of another beautiful apartment building, and looked back at Kenta. “We’re here. Just act like you like me, okay?”

He grabbed Kenta’s hand to lead him upstairs before Kenta could even come up with a retort to that.

* * *

The party was loud, in the way only a college party could be. The smell of booze lingered everywhere, and too many boys. Most of those boys were staring at Kenta right, but there was one who seemed particularly unfriendly.

“You’re Kenta, right?” His eyes rested on his slightly exposed abs.

“Yeah?”

He looked back up at him. “You’re not his type?”

Kenta blinked. “What?”

“Yeah, he usually goes for more conventionally attractive guys, really.”

Well, Kenta knew his face wasn’t that conventional. “So you’re more his type?”

“I never said that.” He looked a bit flustered, finally.

“Are you the host? Kim Taedong?”

Taedong’s eyes widened a bit for a moment. “Guess that was probably obvious. It’s nice to meet you. You’re all he talks about.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, about his pretty older boyfriend that he met at a coffee shop. And how he wants to introduce him to everyone.” Taedong rolled his eyes. “Romantic.”

Kenta couldn’t blame him for finding that eyeroll worthy. But at least Donghan wasn’t actually going around telling

“Mostly I didn’t think he was into charity cases, I guess.

“You think I’m a charity case?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You’re obviously not rich.” Taedong shrugged. “And you’re not his type, either.”

“So I have to be a charity case?” He stared at Taedong, hoping that would get him to back off.

“Well you’re not proving me wrong.”

* * *

That comment had stuck to the back of his mind. He’d taken two shots of soju to try to chase it out already, which he knew wasn’t the best idea. At least he knew that Donghan was there somewhere and was willing to intervene.

He wasn’t prepared for just how interested Donghan’s friends would be in him, though. Maybe the comment that Taedong had made should’ve tipped him off, but he’d been more willing to brush it off as Taedong being protective.

He’d already been on the third person to try to walk around asking him if he was just using Donghan for sex, so he was kind of relieved when he felt someone wrap his arms around him from behind and pull him away from the guy currently interrogating him.

“Hyung, have you been drinking?” Donghan said, a little softly.. “You should dance with me. Don’t drink more or I’m gonna find Taedong in your lap or something.”

“Taedong? Why would he want me?”

“Because he wants to know why I like you. And because you’re so pretty.” He pressed a kiss into Kenta’s hair. Clearly he’d been drinking, too.

“I thought you were only ‘kind of’ close?”

“It’s complicated. Let’s go dance.”

Kenta still had more questions, but it was going to be hard to stop Donghan right now. He led him to the middle of the makeshift dancefloor, and immediately got behind him. It felt familiar, like that time at Signal, except here everyone was watching.

Donghan wrapped his arms around Kenta, trying to force Kenta to sway a bit too. 

“They’re just jealous, hyung.” The way Donghan’s hand wandered to his crotch was not in any way appropriate for this party, but he felt his breath hitch anyways. “They all want me, but you’re the only one who has me.”

“We aren’t even dating.”

He felt Donghan’s grip on him loosen. “You really think this is still just that?” He sounded disappointed, even though Kenta couldn’t see his face.

Kenta pulled himself out of Donghan’s arms anyways to face him. “Do you really want it to be something else?”

Donghan looked hurt but said nothing.

“I’m leaving.”

It wasn’t like Donghan was trying to stop him.

* * *

When Kenta heard someone behind him while he was waiting for the cab he’d called, he was expecting it to be Donghan, but it was Taedong instead.

“You’re really gonna walk out on your boyfriend’s birthday party like that?”

Kenta frowned and didn’t say anything.

“Donghan likes you, and this is how you’re gonna treat him? Really wonder what he sees in you then.”

“He moves too fast.”

Taedong laughed. “A little bit, yeah. But you’re lucky.”

“Oh?”

“Donghan isn’t really a playboy but he _really_ isn’t the type to call someone his boyfriend. I guess you’re different from what people were expecting, but…”

“But what?”

“The way he was dancing with you. He doesn’t usually go for it like that.” Taedong smiled. “You should go back up. I’ll pay the cab driver.”

Kenta didn’t say anything.

“Please.”

* * *

Donghan was sitting in a corner when Kenta came up, but he lit up when he saw who had come back up.

“You came back.” He looked relieved, but also a little surprised.

“Yeah, um.” Everyone was staring at him. He should’ve expected it given that he’d made such a scene earlier, but it was still awkward.

“Just come over here.” Donghan shifted on the couch to make room for Kenta to sit. “Come sit by me.”

He heard someone open the door behind him, probably Taedong. He knew he couldn’t really refuse, now that he came back.

He also knew Donghan wasn’t really the type to be interested in humiliation or punishment, so complying wouldn’t be too painful, except to his pride. 

He forced himself to walk over to Donghan and sit down next to him, mostly avoiding looking anyone in the eye. Once he sat down, Donghan draped an arm over his shoulder and smiled at him.

“Hyung, I was really scared you were gonna leave.” He sounded upset.

“Sorry.” Kenta can’t help but mutter it. He actually felt bad now that he was in Donghan’s arms again.

“It’s okay. We don’t have to dance again or anything. You want a drink?”

“Sure, just a beer or something.”

Donghan smiled. “Taedong hyung, can you get a beer for him?”

Taedong raised an eyebrow. “Sure.”

“I could’ve gotten that beer, Donghan.” He just kind of whispered it, even though he knew that wasn’t the best idea. That clearly wasn’t going to get through to him, though, since Donghan started kissing down his neck.

He knew this looked bad to anyone watching. But people had already made up their minds about him, and it felt good. As long as he didn’t look up, he could enjoy it.

“Hyung…” Donghan was muttering into his ear. “I really wish you had worn that collar for me tonight. Maybe they’d really think it was serious then, yeah?”

Kenta snorted. “I don’t think that would help.” 

Taedong set the beer down in front of Kenta. “If you were just going to do this, maybe I should’ve sent you downstairs instead of getting him back up here, Donghan.”

“Sorry, hyung.” He didn’t really sound sorry to Kenta, though.

“It’s your party.” Taedong said it dryly. 

Donghan didn’t kiss him anymore after that, but he did stay just as close.

* * *

They didn’t stay very long after that. Kenta couldn’t complain, since that hadn’t been comfortable anyways. It felt strange to be around students, and even stranger to be assumed to be someone’s boyfriend.

“Sorry, Kenta.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“You didn’t like it.”

“It could’ve been worse… and you wanted me there.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you should’ve been there. They just focused on you too much.”

“Is that bad?”

“Well, it was my party? Anyways, that’s our car. You should sleep over.”

Kenta sighed. “You always want me to sleep over.”

“Yeah, so? We don’t have to fuck, I just like it when you’re there.”

Kenta paused. It’s not like it could hurt. “Alright.”

Donghan smiled. “I’m glad they could see you, though.”

“Why?”

The pause Donghan left was much longer than usual.

“Because I wanted them to know you were real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there's any real notes for this chapter. Woojin is Park Woojin! And of course Taedong is Taedong. :')
> 
> This was supposed to end on a real cliffhanger but I decided to move all of that into the next chapter instead. I hope it turns out to be a decent conclusion for everyone!!


	6. Saccharine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenta and Donghan's relationship is finally on the verge of changing, but Kenta's more than a little reluctant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not a whole lot to say about this chapter, except that a lot more was taken out of it than I expected to, and that it took a few tries to make it less miserable.
> 
> It's ironic that most of the first chapter came out of a vent about JBJ's disbandment announcement, and then, COMPLETELY COINCIDENTALLY, I managed to be mostly done with this when the whole Yongguk thing came out >:((((
> 
> If you go back to chapter 3 then you might notice a certain character has suddenly changed.
> 
> I promise this chapter is not a vent though, and I hope it's a decent conclusion.

He’d slept pretty well after that party, which meant Donghan trying to shake him awake was more irritating than it should’ve been.

“Hyung.” 

“Go away, Donghan, it’s my day off today and I want to sleep.” Donghan probably just wanted to have sex, or to just have Kenta’s attention in general.

“Hyung, you need to see this.” Donghan shoved his phone in Kenta’s face, and when his eyes focused on the photo he suddenly didn’t feel tired anymore.

“Is that—?”

“Oh yeah, it’s us.”

“Who took it?” 

“No idea. Someone at my party, I guess.” He sounded annoyed more than troubled, before he added his next thought. “My dad wants to meet you. Today.”

Kenta groaned. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. It shouldn’t be that bad though. My dad’s pretty cool. He’s never met anyone I’ve dated, but he knows I like guys so that’s not really the issue? It’s just that it got so public.”

It wasn’t so much being outed that was giving Kenta pause. It was more the thought of having to meet Donghan’s father at all. Trying to get out of it wouldn’t make him look better, so he just went to get ready without protesting.

* * *

Donghan’s father lived in the penthouse of a building far enough away that they had to take a car. Kenta felt a little dread as they entered the building. That wasn’t a feeling that Kenta was used to having. 

This building was even more opulent than Donghan’s or Taedong’s. Kenta wasn’t even sure that was possible, given that both of those buildings had pushed Kenta’s previous standard. 

That opulence didn’t help Kenta feel less nervous. Donghan seemed to pick up on it, since he reached for his hand and squeezed it. “You’re my boyfriend, okay?”

Kenta wanted to protest, and almost opened his mouth to do so, but Donghan just scowled.

“You’re my boyfriend. Stop denying it.”

* * *

The receptionist recognized Donghan and let them up with no question. It felt strange being in a penthouse, though. Kenta had never known someone who owned a space like this, not even any of the other men he’d seen in the past. He couldn’t help but gape a little.

“Just sit down, hyung. Make yourself comfortable.”

“Mmm.”

“We should probably act like it was a drunk thing, though… sorry.”

And Donghan really did sound sorry. Donghan not touching him was strange, though. It made the time pass too slowly, until Kenta heard a voice behind him.

“Donghan.”

Kenta started a little, and craned his neck to get a better look.

This was Kim Jihoon. He was handsome, moreso than he had looked in his photos online. And currently, he was eyeing Kenta with suspiscion.

“Is this your friend?”

Kenta looked at Donghan.

Donghan smiled at his father. “Yeah.”

“Well, it’s good to meet you…?” He smiled at Kenta, kindly enough. Kenta wasn’t sure if he could trust it or not.

“It’s Kenta.”

“Ah. Well, I think you know why you’re here, Kenta.” He looked at Kenta sharply, and Kenta didn’t like it. But he couldn’t run away from this right now, either. 

“You were kissing my son.”

“I think your son was mostly kissing me, sir.”

That got Mr. Kim to smile, although Kenta couldn’t read his reaction much beyond that.

“Were you very drunk?”

“Mm—” He glanced over at Donghan, hoping that he could take some of the scrutiny off of Kenta.

“I was more drunk, dad. You know how I get.”

Mr. Kim raised an eyebrow. “You should be more careful, so that this kind of thing doesn’t happen again. It creates misunderstandings, doesn’t it…?” He smiled at them both.

“Yeah. Sorry, dad. I just couldn’t help it?” Donghan shrugged casually.

He smiled indulgently down at both of them. “Just don’t do it again, Donghan. And it was very nice to meet you Kenta, my son only says good things about you.”

“Oh?” He looked at Donghan, who was just grinning at him. “He talks about me?”

Mr. Kim’s smile didn’t break. “You sound surprised?”

Kenta just blinked and looked down again. “Maybe.”

“Well, maybe it’s weird to talk to your parents at great length about your friends? But you see, me and Donghan are extremely close.” He smiled at Kenta a bit, but this time something about it was openly threatening.

Donghan moved to get up. “Dad, is Eunjung here?”

“Oh? You want to introduce him to Eunjung too?”

Donghan shrugged. “While we’re here.”

“Alright.” He smiled at Donghan. “She’s here, so I’ll just have to go get her.” He turned to leave the room.

Kenta looked at Donghan he’d left. “Who?”

“My stepmom.”

Kenta raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything else.

The woman who came out looked younger than Mr. Kim, although not by much. Her smile at both of them was a little cold, although more frosty toward Kenta.

“Donghan, you wanted me to meet your friend?”

Donghan smiled with no teeth. “Yeah. This is him. ”

“So you’re… Kenta, is it?” She turned toward him.

“Yeah.”

She gave him a once over, and Kenta felt a little irritated that he hadn’t thought to dress up more. “Interesting. Donghan, Jihoon, can you leave us alone for a minute?”

Both of them raised their eyebrows. 

“Um.” Donghan looked like he wanted to say something, but Mrs. Kim cut him off.

“Please.”

Donghan and Jihoon both cleared the room almost immediately. Kenta couldn’t help but feel more intimidated when they were alone.

“Kenta-sshi… do you like my stepson?”

There wasn’t malice in the way she was looking at him, which made it harder to lie. Although he still couldn’t bring himself to tell the real truth.

“I suppose.”

She raised an eyebrow. “He really does like you. You shouldn’t take advantage of it. But… just so you know, Jihoon doesn’t like you at all.”

“Oh?”

“Mm… he’ll act like he does. But we both know you have a bit of a reputation preceding you here. It doesn’t matter whether Jihoon brought it up or not. Donghan is a sweet boy, even if he doesn’t trust me. But he’s easily swayed. His father knows this, but he’s afraid he’ll be swayed by you.”

Kenta just blinked. Eunjung smiled.

“You’re playing a different game here. Make sure you know what you want. Jihoon?” She turned around, to call them from the other room.

Donghan gave Kenta a worried look as he came in, and Jihoon followed behind him.

Eunjung glanced at Kenta. “It was good to meet you, do come by again.” Kenta almost opened his mouth to thank her, but Donghan seemed determined to get them out of there as fast as possible.

“—Yeah, well, we’re going! See you later Dad!” Donghan said it kind of suddenly as he turned to leave, and Kenta could tell that it was killing him not to touch him like he might normally. 

“… Right.” He nodded at Mr. and Mrs. Kim as he followed Donghan out.

Donghan managed to keep his hands to himself until they got off of the elevator and outside of his father’s apartment building.

“Hyung, I wanna see your place.” He grabbed Kenta’s hand a little forcefully.

“Huh?”

“You live in a goshiwon, right? I’ve never been in one…”

“You shouldn’t.”

“Why not? You’ve been to my place so many times, I wanna see yours.”

“You’ll draw attention.”

“I can wear a mask?” Donghan was really looking at him pleadingly, and it was hard to say no, no matter how much Kenta didn’t want him to see his living space.

“Okay, fine, we’ll get you a mask at the convenience store before we go back.

Donghan smiled brightly at him. “Good. My step-mom didn’t say anything right?”

Kenta paused. “No, nothing at all.”

He laughed. “Man, I really thought she was gonna threaten you or something.”

“Well, she didn’t, so you don’t have to worry about it.”

Donghan grinned, and Kenta had to wonder just what Mrs. Kim when she said he was playing a different game than he thought he was.

* * *

Kenta was tired when he went into work the next day. Having Donghan stay with him had proven to be completely exhausting. Maybe because he’d had to hide Donghan from the rest of the goshiwon’s residents (mostly for his own sanity), or because his space wasn’t made for two people to comfortably exist in.

And Donghan just existed so much no matter where he was. It was just been harder to escape from that presence in that small space, especially when Donghan had refused to take his hands (or mouth) off him the whole night.

_“Hyung,” he’d said. “Isn’t it good that my dad approves of you?”_

_“He doesn’t approve of me, he doesn’t even know we’re dating.” He’d stated it that way without thinking about it, but Donghan didn’t seem to think it was out of the ordinary._

_Donghan frowned a little before pecking another kiss to Kenta’s neck. “He definitely knows.”_

_Kenta didn’t want to burst Donghan’s bubble. He didn’t even know how to convey what his mother had told him, since he didn’t quite get it either. “If you say so.”_

_“I do. Hey— do you want me to buy you an apartment?”_

_Kenta snorted. “You don’t have that kind of money.”_

_“This place kind of sucks, though, hyung.”_

_“I wouldn’t have let you stay here if I knew you’d say something like that. Let’s go to bed.”_

_Donghan had complied, and Kenta had woken up with a neck full of fading bruises that he didn’t have time to cover up._

Sanggyun snorted when he looked at him. “Fun night, huh, Kenta?”

Kenta didn’t know how to reply to that. “Sorry?”

“You’re lucky you’re such a model employee most of the time. Make sure you fix it on your break.”

Kenta hadn't even brought concealer.

“There's a drugstore down the street, you know.” Sanggyun gave him a small smile before going back to work.

Sometimes Kenta had to wonder if Sanggyun could read his mind, but he didn’t want to think about that too much.

The first half of his shift went fine. He only got a few comments on the state of his neck, and they were all concerned ones rather than nosy. He was grateful to reach his break so that he could buy some concealer and try to hide the hickeys. He was even in a good mood when he reentered his store, until he saw who was standing by the counter.

Donghan was not someone he was ever really prepared to deal with at work, but especially not today. Not even when Donghan was grinning at him like this was the most normal thing in the world.

“Hyung! You seemed really stressed last night so I came to ask if you could get the rest of the day off.”

“Are you serious?” Kenta knew that came out as a hiss. Even if Donghan had meant it well, he didn’t feel that bad for being annoyed.

Sanggyun appeared just then, and he didn’t look happy. “I said no, by the way. But he wanted to wait until you got back.”

“Donghan, please leave.” It took everything he had to keep from actually raising his voice.

“I can come back…?” Donghan still looked a little hopeful.

“I'll call you. Leave.”

Donghan scowled, but at least he did leave the shop. 

Sanggyun gave him a look once Donghan had left. “Go fix your neck and finish your shift. We’ll talk after.”

* * *

Kenta found himself sitting across from Sanggyun at a Lotteria a couple of blocks away from their store. He'd never spent time with Sanggyun outside of work before, and even though they were the same age, Sanggyun was still his superior.

“You really didn't strike me as the type, you know.”

“The type to…?”

“To go after rich guys. Rich younger guys.”

Kenta snorted.

“Does it really matter that much who I see in my own time?”

“Since your boyfriend made a scene in my store today, it does.”

Kenta could feel himself flushing.

“You're my best employee. I can't fire you over this but people are gonna start asking questions. He's recognizable.”

Kenta’s phone started buzzing with an incoming call.

“— Sorry, I should take this.”

He didn’t even have to check the ID to know who it was.

“Hyung, your shift ended.”

“I know.”

“Come over.” There was something clipped in Donghan’s tone that Kenta didn’t like.

“Donghan, I'm with my manager.”

“Are you in trouble?”

Kenta glanced at Sanggyun. “Of course not.”

“Then you should come over, you'd rather be with me right?”

Kenta couldn't help but roll his eyes, even if Donghan couldn’t see it. “I'll be there soon.”

“Now.” And then he hung up.

“I'll tell him to stop coming. He should listen to me.” He looked up at Sanggyun.

”What did he say? Just now.”

“He wants to see me, sorry.”

Sanggyun had that look on his face again, like there was a joke here that only he got. It made Kenta wish he had the same intuitive understanding of Sanggyun that Sanggyun seemed to have of him.

“Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from your boyfriend. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

* * *

Donghan was sitting at the kitchen table when Kenta let himself into the apartment, and for the first time Kenta could remember, Donghan wasn’t smiling.

“What was this urgent, exactly?”

“Why were you with your manager?”

Kenta stiffened. “Why do you need to know?”

“I’m just asking.” But Donghan still looked upset somehow.

“He was just checking on me because I came in with all those hickeys.”

“Oh.”

“It’s not like I’m usually sloppy, so…”

“Uh huh.” He looked a little absent.

“What, were you jealous?” 

“I mean… that one time at that bar?”

“I told you what happened there and I called you right away. You think I’m gonna go sleep with my boss?”

“No—”

“Then what?”

“Hyung, it’s just— I don’t like it.”

“He was just worried about me.”

“Did you tell him anything?”

“What would I tell him?”

“I don’t know.” 

“What are you so worried about, Donghan.”

Donghan sighed. “I don’t know. But I want you to stay tonight.”

“Is there something in specific you wanted to do…?” Usually when Donghan said something like this he wanted to fuck. And for once, Kenta wasn’t actually in the mood.

“I just want you in my bed.”

“Huh?”

“I just want to sleep with you tonight, hyung.”

“So you wanna fuck? Because—”

Donghan cut him off. “No, just sleep. I’d still wanna touch you though, if that’s fine…”

Donghan looked so unsure that Kenta couldn’t help but soften. “Of course it’s fine.”

* * *

“This is nice.” Donghan’s voice sounded a little husky.

Kenta couldn’t deny it. They’d both taken their shirts off and Donghan was spooning him. They didn’t usually cuddle like this, at least not with sex accompanying But he liked Donghan’s warmth like this, and not having to think about it too much.

Donghan moved his hand a little lower, clearly aiming to get a hand in Kenta’s pants.

“Can I…?”

“Sure, but I’m not gonna do anything for you.”

Donghan snorted, and wrapped his hand around Kenta’s dick with no further comment.

“Hyung, do you like me?”

“Huh?”

“Like, really like me. I can never really tell. Because you’ll let me do this but you won’t let me call you my boyfriend. Usually.” He punctuated this with a stroke.

“Is this— a good time?”

“You’re so uptight. I just want you to relax a little. We can talk after I get you off, I guess…”

“Of course I like you.”

“But you don’t…” Donghan trailed off as he gave Kenta’s cock another gentle stroke, which got Kenta to make a noise. He snorted again.

“You sound so pretty when you’re like this, Kenta.” Kenta couldn’t even protest the drop of the honorific. He couldn’t remember if he’d ever said his name like that but right now he couldn’t care.

“Ah—”

“Just come for me. Please”

Kenta gritted his teeth a bit but he couldn’t help himself. It was so easy to let go with Donghan, somehow, and Kenta still hated it a little.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Kenta stayed silent.

“I think I love you.”

Kenta didn’t say anything. He couldn’t say anything.

“Hyung? Is something wrong?”

“No…”

Donghan took a while before saying anything. “You don’t want to answer.”

“It’s really not a good time, Donghan.”

“Are you gonna just leave again?”

Kenta kind of wanted to.

“No.”

Donghan snorted. “But you won’t say you love me.”

“… No.”

“Why?”

Kenta didn’t have a good answer.

“My dick isn’t that good, so I know it’s not just that… and you won’t even let me buy you that much so I don’t think it’s that either…”

Kenta gritted his teeth. “It’s not that easy.”

There was a long pause before Donghan said anything else, and Kenta almost thought he fell asleep.

“I know hyung. But please stay.”

And as much as Kenta didn’t want to this time, he did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I was so rusty on writing in general when I started this and I hadn't really written a lot of sex and I have never, ever written something this long in my life. Whether you started when the first chapter was written or whether you were that person who kudos'd it yesterday, I appreciate you so much. It means a lot.
> 
> There really is a sequel! I have a lot of it planned but a lot could change. I will also definitely still be shoving whatever weird ideas I have into the JBJ tag as long as I have them, because I still love them so much and I really love writing for them!!
> 
> Thanks again ♥


End file.
